


(i'd rather) burn than fade

by happy_windwrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Depressed Oikawa Tooru, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, Hanamaki Takahiro & Matsukawa Issei Friendship, Hanamaki Takahiro is a Little Shit, Happy Ending?, Hurt/Comfort, Iwa joins mafia, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, M/M, Mafia AU, Makki Oiks Iwa and Mattsun are dysfunctional, Minor Character Death, Minor Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Minor Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Multi, Oikawa Tooru is not good a trusting, Oiks goes crazy, Oiks is in deep, Organized Crime, POV Iwaizumi Hajime, POV Oikawa Tooru, Seijoh - Freeform, Sharing a Bed, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Suga cannot be trusted, Swearing, Unresolved Emotional Tension, but who tf cares proof readers are for pussies, i'm sure there will be kissing, jk sometimes my roommate proof reads, mafia, proof readers who needs em
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy_windwrites/pseuds/happy_windwrites
Summary: This was definitely not a turn that Iwaizumi had expected his life to take. He walked into the pulsing club. This is what he got for meddling with Karasuno.“Iwaizumi-kun.” A deceptively sweet voice echoed through his earpiece. “Are you in?”Iwaizumi nodded before remembering that the voice on the other side couldn’t see him. “Yes. I’m in.”““And you know what to do, right?”His eyes wandering around the room before landing on the target who was lounging on a couch, drink in his hand.Chocolate brown curls that Iwaizumi knew were just as soft as they looked, bright eyes that made the man look almost innocent, a pair of pink lips that were pulled into a fake smile and those long limbs tucked into the dark suit that he wore.“Iwaizumi-kun? You are aware of what you are here to do, correct?”Oikawa Tooru’s eyes lifted from his drink and as if he had felt Iwaizumi’s presence, locked on him.It had been two years since the last time they saw each other.Oikawa raised up his hand. His long pale finger pointing at Iwaizumi then twisting the hand, he curled the finger in. Beckoning Iwaizumi to go to him.“Yes, I know what to do.”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 44
Kudos: 59





	1. how long can you stand the heat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is named after "another one bites the dust" by queen because I listened to it while writing, so do with that what you will

This was definitely not a turn that Iwaizumi had expected his life to take. He walked into the pulsing club, pulling at the tie that Kiyoko had tied onto him almost deadly tight. This is what he got for meddling with Karasuno. 

“Iwaizumi-kun.” A deceptively sweet voice echoed through his earpiece. “Are you in?” 

Iwaizumi nodded before remembering that the voice on the other side couldn’t see him. “Yes. I’m in.” 

“Great!” Sugawara Koshi sang through the earpiece. “And you know what to do, right?” 

Iwaizumi balled his fist. His eyes wandering around the room before landing on the target who was lounging on a couch, drink in his hand. 

Chocolate brown curls that Iwaizumi knew were just as soft as they looked, bright eyes that made the man look almost innocent, a pair of pink lips that were pulled into a fake smile and those long limbs tucked into the dark suit that he wore. 

“Iwaizumi-kun?” Suga repeated his name. “You are aware of what you are here to do, correct?” 

Oikawa Tooru’s eyes lifted from his drink and as if he had felt Iwaizumi’s presence, locked on him. There was an almost inperecibtable change in his facade, a tiny blink of shock upon seeing Iwaizumi there. Then it was gone and so was the fake smile on Oikawa’s face, instead there was a smirk. 

Two years. It had been two years since the last time they saw each other. 

Oikawa raised up his hand. His long pale finger pointing at Iwaizumi then twisting the hand, he curled the finger in. Beckoning Iwaizumi to go to him. 

“Yes, I know what to do.” 

* * *

If Iwaizumi was going to tell this story right, he would have to start from the beginning. Eighteen years old and shoulders deep in shit. 

“I heard what _you_ said,” Iwaizumi gritted his teeth. His shoulder was raised holding his cell phone against his ear while his fingers deftly worked on the locked door in front of him. “But _I’m_ saying that it isn’t going to work.” 

Iwaizumi glanced behind his shoulder, checking the alleyway behind him. No one. He was still in the clear, but who knew how long that would last. 

“Well, we don’t really have much of a choice at this point.” Hanamaki Takahiro said through the phone line. “It’s either finish what we started or get caught. Which one would you prefer?” 

Iwaizumi sighed. _He isn’t even giving me a choice._

“That’s what I thought.” He could hear the other boy’s smile through the phone. “Okay, I’ve got stuff to deal with on my side too so I’m hanging up. Call me if shit really starts to hit the fan.” 

Hanamaki hung up the phone and Iwaizumi paused from his picklocking to tuck his phone in his pocket. 

_Shit had already hit the fan._

It should have been relatively easy, their little con. It was all for a few extra bucks at the end of the month, nothing personal against the house they were breaking into. Just some upper class douche with more money than he knew what to do with and a fundraiser that had him out of the house. 

The house was easy to get into as well, a back door in an alleyway that lead up to the penthouse-like apartment in the center of the city. 

Iwaizumi had a backpack full of stuff he’d stolen from the house. Anything that looked expensive he’d taken. The actual thieving wasn’t a big deal. What had changed the pace of the night was the realization that it wasn’t just any house. 

No, Hanamaki had happened to pick out one of the many houses of the head of the Seijoh Family; Irihata Nobuteru. 

And Iwaizumi, having grown up in this stupid city full of mafia families that could get away with anything, knew it was far better to return the stolen items like nothing had happened rather than risk being found out. 

_Oh. If I get out of this alive, I am killing Hanamaki._

The back door to the house gave way and Iwaizumi ran inside. He wove through the house he had just been in and swiftly began returning the items. Hanamaki was supposed to be delaying Irihata from leaving the fundraiser. Iwaizumi just had to have faith that he was actually doing his fucking job. 

Iwaizumi returned the last item into its place, and let out a relieved sigh before heading to leave through the door he had entered. 

“Never seen a thief return what they stole.” A click, and then Iwaizumi felt the cold press of a gun against the back of his neck. 

_Okay, now shit had officially hit the fan._

Iwaizumi ran a few options through his mind. Running would get him nowhere, a bullet could catch him in a second. Of course, he could try to apologize. Hope that whoever had caught him had some compassion and let him go. But there was a third option- 

Iwaizumi acted fast, moving his hand to grip the wrist of whoever was behind him. With a twist, the gun tumbled to the ground. Iwaizumi pushed it away with his foot and then pulled on the arm of his attacker. They weren’t so easy to control, though, grunting as they attempted to twist out Iwaizumi’s grip. 

Luckily, Iwaizumi made up for his lack of height and experience with strength and nothing the attacker did worked to get Iwaizumi to let up his iron grip. 

He was able to twist the attackers arm behind their back and press them roughly up against the wall. 

“Let me leave and I won’t hurt you.” Iwaizumi said gruffly. A bold claim, but he had to hold steadfast to the macho facade if he wanted to get out of this mess alive. 

Surprisingly, his attacker laughed at him. It shocked Iwaizumi enough to allow the attacker time to rear his head back right into Iwaizumi’s nose. The dizzying effect of the hit caused him to let go of their arms and give them the slack they needed to get out of Iwaizumi’s grip. 

Iwaizumi felt a painful kick hit his leg, causing him to fall to his knees. He used the sleeve of his hoodie to wipe the blood off his nose and looked up to see a gun pointing to his face again. Iwaizumi could now see the outline of the man, he was sure it was a man now, over him in the dark of the house. 

He had no other choice put to keep up the fight. Moving to the side and using his hand to push the gun away from his face. Just in time too, because the man pulled the trigger right as Iwaizumi moved to the side. 

_Close call._ Iwaizumi thought, his mind racing with anxiety. 

“Dammit.” The man said. Iwaizumi pulled on the man’s arm, making him join Iwaizumi on the ground. He quickly positioned himself over him, attempting to pin him down. The man, though, moved his long leg up and used his knee to knock Iwaizumi over. 

Iwaizumi was trying to regain his balance when the man grabbed his wrists and pinned them down to the floor. The rest of his body weight pinned Iwaizumi’s torso down. 

“Gotcha.” He said. Iwaizumi tried to force his way out of the man’s grip. “Ah,” The man said, adjusting his position so that his knee was on Iwaizumi’s chest and his other leg swung to pin his arm down. Now with the free hand, he pressed the gun to Iwaizumi’s chin again. “Not so fast.” 

Iwaizumi was really tired of having a gun pointed at him. 

“So then,” The attacker said. Iwaizumi took the time to notice that calling him a man was debatable. He couldn’t have been older than Iwaizumi. Brown hair that hadn’t been distrubed at all by the fight and twinkling naive eyes. Had Iwaizumi not just fought him (and lost for that matter) he would have underestimated the boy. 

“Who do you work for?” He pushed the barrel of the gun against Iwaizumi. “Inarzarki? Dateko?” The boy above him laughed, “You’re not from Shiratorizawa with fighting moves _like_ that.” 

Iwaizumi, even in this life or death situation, was offended by the boy insulting his fighting. 

“And for your own sake, you better not be with those damn crows.” The boy above him glared at him, “Can you speak?” 

“I’m not from a mafia family.” Iwaizumi said. 

The boy laughed, “Please. What kinda idiot would break into a mafia house if he wasn’t a part of the mafia?” 

“I didn’t know.” 

He laughed again and rolled his eyes at Iwaizumi, “Don’t try and trick me-” He must have seen something in Iwaizumi’s eyes because he blinked down at him. “Wait, really?” His voice lost the commanding tone it had previously had and was filled more with confusion. 

“Really.” 

“What are you doing here then?” 

“Trying to make some fast cash.” Iwaizumi answered honestly. 

The boy over him was still holding the gun to his neck, his eyes searching Iwaizumi’s face for a reason not to trust that he was telling the truth. “For real?” 

Iwaizumi nodded. 

The boy blinked at him and began laughing again. This time he rolled off Iwaizumi and dropped the gun from his chin. Iwaizumi sat up and watched the boy as he grabbed his stomach and laughed to the point of tears falling out of his eyes. 

“Oh my god!” He said between laughing fits. “You must have bad luck if the one house you decide to break into belongs to the head of a mafia family.” 

“Stop laughing.” 

The boy only laughed more, “God! Is this your first time doing anything like this! I mean why did you return everything!” 

“We didn’t want to get tracked.” 

“Tracked?” The boy widened his eyes at Iwaizumi and started laughing even harder. “Tracked! What like rich people put trackers on their fancy vases?” His voice trailed off into cackles. 

“Whatever, shut up about it.” Iwaizumi said, crossing his arms. 

“Sorry, sorry.” The boy waved his hand before containing his laughter. “Oh, that was too much.” he wiped his eyes. “I suppose I should turn you into my boss.” His voice regained the seriousness it had had before. 

Iwaizumi looked over at him, an eyebrow raised. “Probably.” 

“Right.” The boy stood, tucking the gun into the back of his pants. “That sounds like a pain though. You did return everything you stole, so-” The boy turned around. “I’ve got a twitch in my right pointer finger. Sometimes, when I am holding a gun it’ll act up. I was just doing a once over of the house and it happened. Hit the wall, but nothing else. I already called someone to fix it, they will come tomorrow.” 

Iwaizumi realized what the boy was doing. He glanced over his shoulder, smiling like they were co-conspirators in the whole plan. 

Iwaizumi stood and grabbed his now empty bag from the floor where he’d dropped it. “Thank you.” Iwaizumi said, whispering despite the two of them being the only ones in the room. 

“Don’t mention it.” The boy said with a wave of his hand, turning back around. Iwaizumi walked slowly out of the house, feeling like at any moment the boy might change his mind. But he didn’t and iwaizumi walked out onto the street without any trouble. 

It was raining, fog rising up in the alleyway. 

Iwaizumi took one last look at the house and then turned, booking it into the night. 

* * *

“Iwaizumi!” Hanamaki was lying upside down on the raggedy couch that sat against the wall in their tiny apartment's living room. Iwaizumi kicked off his shoes and dropped his bag in the entryway. “I thought you had died.” Iwaizumi watched his friend kick his long legs and flip off the couch and into a standing position. He put his hands on his hips. “I was worried sick, young man!”

“You don’t look very worried.” Iwaizumi said, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a banana. Surprisingly, almost being killed made a guy hungry. He flopped down on the couch and kicked his feet up on the small table in front of it. 

“So, what the fuck happened?” Hanamaki said, moving to sit on the table. 

Iwaizumi tossed the idea of just telling Hanamaki the whole story around in his head, but it wasn’t a very believable tale. To be honest, Iwaizumi wasn’t even sure he knew what had happened. All he knew was that he was safe. 

For now at least. 

Sighing, he said, “Nothing. I returned everything and got the hell outta there.” He glanced out the small window that showed the alleyway behind their apartment. A flickering neon sign showing the entrance to a bar that Hanamaki and him went to when they weren’t kicked out for being too young. 

Hanamaki squinted at him and hummed. “Okay, whatever you say.” The other boy pointed at Iwaizumi’s face. “Is your nose broken?” 

Iwaizumi had forgotten about that. He reached up to his tender nose and winced when he touched it. “Shit.” 

“Yeah, it’s broken.” Hanamaki stood. “Come on, we should set it now or else you’ll be even uglier than before.” He glanced back at Iwaizumi. “And while we are doing that, you can tell me what exactly happened tonight.” 

* * *

Oikawa Tooru had just gotten off the phone with the repairman when he heard the door to the penthouse apartment open. It wasn’t all that amazing for the home of a mafia family head, but that was mostly because the house was just for special occasions. They were only here because Seijoh had business in town this weekend and Irihata Nobuteru needed to be in the center of all the action. 

That also meant that Oikawa was working twice as hard. As high up as he was, he was still doing grunt work in patrolling the house tonight. It almost made him mad that when Irihata walked into the room, Matsukawa Issei was besides him and not Oikawa. 

Usually, it would have been Oikawa guarding him. 

If Mattsun and Oikawa weren’t good friends, Oikawa probably would have acted much more hostile towards the boy but as it was he like Mattsun, quite a lot actually. 

“Boss.” Oikawa said, as he entered the room. 

Irihata wasn’t that large a man, there was nothing about him that was overly intimidating but it was that exact thinking that got people, Oikawa included, in trouble with Irihata. He was easy to underestimate. 

“Oikawa.” His eyes landed immediately on the hole in the wall. “So there was a break in?” He questioned. 

“No,” Oikawa said. Lying being one of his best skills. “It must have been a fluke in the security system. I went all around the house and there was nothing.” He shrugged. “No one.” 

Irihata was decked out in a full back suit with a bright cyan blue tie, a Seijoh symbol. Mattsun wore a similar one, while Oikawa was just in plain black clothing. Nothing special. Because right now, he was nothing special to the family. 

“So then, why is there a hole in my wall?” 

“Finger slipped.” Oikawa said, “While I was checking the house.” 

Mattsun looked at Oikawa through his half-lidded eyes. He raised his large eyebrows slightly. Oikawa could lie to most people, but not Mattsun. 

“I already called the repair guy, he comes tomorrow.” 

Irihata waved his hand at Oikawa, “Great. I’m going to sleep. It’s been a long day.” 

Oikawa glanced from Irihata to Mattsun who nodded as if to say; _I’ll fill you in later._

“Good night, boss.” Mattsun said. 

“Night, boys.” 

Irihata disappeared up the stairs that lead to his private room. Oikawa turned to Mattsun the second the boss was out of ear range. 

“What happened?” 

Mattsun sighed, plopping down into a large cushioned chair in the living room. He pulled at the blue tie around his neck and kicked off the dress shoes he had on. “Jesus, what a night. I hate all that fake shit. How do you put up with it?” 

Oikawa leaned against the wall where, just a few mere minutes ago, that boy had pinned him down. Mattsun was talking about the fundraiser event, it was a ploy of course as was everything that the mafia families did. Mostly just an excuse to talk business in a space where if one family decided to pull anything, there were plenty of witnesses. 

Oikawa actually enjoyed that aspect of being in the mafia. The fake niceties that everyone put up. He was good at that piece of it, which was part of the reason he was able to get so high up in the family at such a young age. When he wasn’t being punished for his mistakes, Oikawa was the next in line to be the head of the family. 

Mattsun was good too, but more at the physical side of things. 

“Well, if I stay on my best behavior then you won’t have to do it again.” 

Mattsun sighed, “Oh! A man can hope!” He stretched his long limbs back in the chair and then leaned forward on his knees, looking over at Oikawa. “But you keep pulling shit like you did tonight, you are gonna dig yourself into a deeper hole.” 

“What are you talking about?” Oikawa said. He didn’t want to talk about the boy, he didn’t want to explain why he let him go because he wasn’t even sure why he had. By all means, he shouldn’t have trusted anything the guy said. 

The last few months should have taught him that. 

“Oh, this is one of those times we are going to play pretend. Sorry,” Mattsun smirked. “You gotta keep me filled in when you want me to act like I don’t notice things.” 

“Still don’t know what you are talking about, Mattsun.” Oikawa said, crossing his arms and leaning his head back. “So, why was _he_ so pissed off?” 

“Karasuno, mostly.” Mattsun said, lowering his voice. Like saying Karasuno was a cursed word. As if just the mere mention of the name gave them more power. Of course, with how fast they had risen to a top mafia family over the past year, Oikawa wouldn’t be surprised if it actually did. 

Oikawa bristled at the name too. He had never had a hatred for a family the way he hated Karasuno. “What now?” 

“They just keep expanding their territory little by little. Ukai is a pain to deal with too.” Mattsun sighed, “Boss hates the guy because he came basically out of nowhere and acts just as arrogant as Ukai Sr.” 

It was nearly a year since the original Ukai had died and passed on the Karasuno family to his grandson. In that year, Karasuno didn’t sleep. It’s like they spent every hour of every day working to bring down other families and gain more power. 

“That Sawamura guy is the worst. Have you ever talked with him?” Mattsun asked, “I mean he is almost as unbearable as you when you are faking respect. All,” Mattsun slipped into a pretty flawless impersonation of Sawamura Daichi, the next in line to the Karasuno family. “‘Matsukawa-kun, the weather has been quite cold lately. Wouldn’t you agree?’” 

Oikawa laughed, “Did he actually say that?” 

“Yes!” Mattsun leaned back in the chair again. “I hate him.” 

“So was there any developments, or just the normal bullshit.” 

Mattsun stood up, ruffling his hair that had been styled better than it normally looked. One shake of his hand through it put it back into the messy mop it usually was. “Not much. A few jobs that we are teaming up with some other families to do. Re-established a few boundary lines. Boring.” 

Oikawa nodded. Even if that was all that was discussed, he felt a great deal of jealousy that he couldn’t be the one telling Mattsun about how boring the whole night was. 

“Boss did say one thing though.” He said, “Told it to everyone on our way back here.” Oikawa lifted an eyebrow. “We are supposed to start keeping tight watch on any Karasuno members. He says they are starting to become, and I quote, ‘an unavoidable enemy.’” 

Mattsun walked away at that, back to the room he would stay in for the night. Oikawa pursed his lips, maybe it was a good thing that he wasn’t there tonight since it was so Karasuno heavy. He turned to the large window that overlooked the city. They were high up enough that it felt like Oikawa could see everything, all the lines of the Seijoh territory he had committed to memory and the ever growing lines of the Karasuno territory. 

_An unavoidable enemy._

Oikawa laughed silently and humorlessly, he could have told them that a few weeks ago. Karasuno was manipulative, duplicitous and surprisingly powerful. 

Oikawa knew that better than anyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iwa: i almost died  
> makki: ok but did you hear how worried I was? 
> 
> blah thx for reading


	2. better or worse, i've yet to know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did not proof read this so, if you see a typo...no you don't

Iwaizumi was walking around the casino slowly, waiting for the call from Hanamaki that everything was ready. He wished he looked a little more comfortable in the stuffy room, with all the rich tourists wasting their money on games that were rigged anyways. He ended up posting up in the smoking area, grabbing a cigarette from the pack in his back pocket and lighting it. 

His pocket vibrated and Iwaizumi picked it up, knowing the call was from Hanamaki. He didn’t have anyone else in his contact list. 

“Yeah.” He said. 

“Wow, no greeting.” Hanamaki said, Iwaizumi could hear the obnoxious pout through the phone. 

“Fuck off.” 

“No, no. It’s fine. I just expected more from my best frien-” Iwaizumi sighed, “Nay, my only friend.” 

“Hanamaki.” Iwaizumi said, interrupting his little drama queen act. 

“If you are wondering if I am in, I am.” Hanamaki said, “Do you expect anything less?” 

Iwaizumi put out his cigarette and walked towards the digital gambling machine that Hanamaki had hacked into. “After the other night, yes.” Iwaizumi said, before hanging up the phone. 

Iwaizumi’s nose still ached from the fight with the Seijoh boy. He sat himself down at the machine and made quick work of starting the game up. Hanamaki was irritating and sometimes down right stupid but he made up for it by being a good friend and an even better hacker. 

They pulled this move at least once a month, all it took was a few good games and Iwaizumi could walk out of the casino with at least a few thousand dollars. Quick, easy cash. 

He hadn’t told Hanamaki the whole story from the other night, just that he had gotten in a fight on his way out of the house and won. Maybe because he couldn’t put up with Hanamaki teasing him for losing a fight and maybe because he was trying not to think about the boy from that night. 

Iwaizumi was a few games in and raking up good money when a hand came down on his shoulder. 

_Shit._

Iwaizumi felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, which was a nice reminder that Hanamaki was watching him from his computer screen in the parking garage a half mile from the casino. 

“Can I help you?” Iwaizumi asked, turning around. 

Behind him were two security guards with name tags from the casino. “You wanna take a walk with us, boy?” 

Iwaizumi wasn’t really in the position to say no, so he stood up and nodded. “Let me just-” He moved to grab his winnings, but one of the guards grabbed his arm.

“Leave it.” The older man said, before pulling on his arm and pushing him out of the casino to a back entrance. 

Iwaizumi felt himself grow on edge as they entered the alleyway. He knew full well what laws he was breaking by being in the casino underage and by cheating on the game. Getting jail time wasn’t what he wanted but to be honest, it wasn’t his main concern.

A lot of the casinos in the city were investments of mafia families, so these two guards could really do whatever they wanted with him. 

“You’re a regular, huh?” One guard said. He was older than Iwaizumi, taller too with blonde hair and an angry face. “We see you all the time.” 

The one next to him was younger though, and must have been a new trainee because he seemed to be younger than Iwaizumi as well. 

“It’s incredible how you always walk away winning.” The older guard pursed his lips. “Machines or table games. It doesn’t matter, you always make money.” 

Iwaizumi shrugged, feeling his phone vibrate again. Hanamaki must have lost visual on him. “I’m a lucky guy, what can I say?” 

“Lucky,” The older guard laughed, pushing his shoulder into the younger one. “You hear that, Kunimi.” 

Kunimi looked annoyed at the older guard, and tucked his hands into his pockets as he continued to speak. 

“Don’t you know the saying, ‘the house always wins?’” He leaned down, getting in Iwaizumi’s face and coming to his eye level. “You’ve heard that, haven’t you?” 

“I have. But as far as I know, winning some games at a casino isn’t a crime.” 

“Yeah, well counting cards and hacking into the machines is.” Kunimi said, speaking lazily. “And so is underage gambling and use of a fake I.D.” 

Iwaizumi huffed and rolled his eyes. “You can check my I.D, it’s not fake.” He went to pull it out of his pocket. Shifting through his empty wallet before finding his fake one besides his real one. Hanamaki had bought it for him a year ago so that they could pull more extreme jobs, no more of the baby stuff they had been doing since they were kids. 

It wasn’t abnormal for people to think Iwaizumi was older than he was. Usually, he could get into bars and order drinks without being carded at all. So, the fake was usually fool-proof. 

He handed it to the guard and crossed his arms. “And you can’t prove anything regarding counting cards and hacking machines. I just know how to play the games, it’s not criminal to win a few rounds.” 

Without even giving the card much of a look, the guard snapped it in half and tossed it on the ground. 

“Hey-” Iwaizumi started before the older guard grabbed at his hand and pulled the wallet away. When he lunged to grab it, Kunimi was behind him. The kid was skinny and not much a force to be reckoned with, so Iwaizumi was able to get out of his grasp easily by knocking him to the ground. 

It was too late though, as the other guard turned Iwaizumi’s real I.D around in his fingers. 

“Iwaizumi Hajime, huh?” He said. “Eighteen, just as I thought.” 

“You have no-” 

“You really picked a bad place to mess with. Come on, don’t put up a fight.” The guard said. “Let’s make this easy and have you walk back to our holding room without disrupting any of our guests.” 

Iwaizumi judged his surroundings. He didn’t want to fight someone to get out a situation for the second time this week, but he would. 

“Not a good idea,” A hand snaked around Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “Iwa-chan.” He knew the voice from somewhere, yet the tone of it was different from the last occasion he heard it. Iwaizumi turned his head to see the boy from the other night smiling deceptively sweetly at the guard. “Look,” he turned his head to Kunimi who was getting up off the ground. “You hurt Kunimi.” 

“Oi,” The guard in front of them stuttered. “Oikawa.” 

“Mizoguchi-san, was it really necessary to put Iwaizumi here through all that.” Oikawa coked his head. 

“You know him, Oikawa?” Kunimi asked, standing now. 

Iwaizumi turned his head to the boy next to him. _Yeah, you know me?_

“Of course!” Oikawa smiled, closing his eyes with the brightness of it. “Iwa-chan is the newest member of the Seijoh family.” Oikawa opened his eyes and let his smile fade, he dropped his arm from around Iwaizumi and put it on his hip. “You two _did_ pay attention in the latest meeting, _didn’t you?”_

Iwaizumi looked back to the guard, Mizoguchi, who looked like he was going to combust right there in the alleyway. 

“Yes, of course.” Mizoguchi said, “But he was hacking the machines. He had been for months. He counts cards too and he isn’t even twenty.” 

Oikawa’s eyes widened at that. “Well, I’m not twenty and I’m allowed in the casino. It’s Seijoh property, why shouldn’t he be in there?” 

Mizoguchi stuttered and Oikawa leaned in obnoxiously. “But-” 

“B-B-But-” Oikawa mocked. “I outrank you and I say that he’s fine.” He clapped his hands and then began shooing the two out of the alley. “Great work today, though! You did it! You caught the bad guy! Well, he wasn’t actually bad, but nonetheless you tried your best. A valiant effort. And Kunimi, jumping into action like that! I could have cried.” He opened the door for them and waved them inside. “Now, off you go to protect our lovely guest from any more ruckus that may arise!” 

As they left, Oikawa ruffled Kunimi’s straight black hair, resulting in a groan from the boy as he matted it back down. The door shut and Oikawa flipped around to Iwaizumi. 

“You’re eighteen?” He said, raising an eyebrow. 

Iwaizumi blinked at him, “Yes.” 

_Really, this guy caught me twice in the middle of a crime and that’s what he wants to know?_

“Damn, you don’t look eighteen.” Oikawa looked more put together than the other night. Slacks and a white button up, a black jacket thrown over it all and of course a bright blue flower in his lapel. That's how most of the families distinguished themselves from one another, some pop of their signature color. 

Iwaizumi blinked at him again. “So,” he said pointing down the street. “I’m gonna go-” 

“No,” Oikawa raised his voice. “No! Ah,” He stopped mid-sentence. “Don’t leave yet. I mean we’ve ran into each other twice now, it’s like fate or something, right?” 

_Fate._ Iwaizumi thought. _Or my shit luck._

“Ran into each other?” Iwaizumi questioned. 

Oikawa shrugged, “My bad. I caught you in the middle of a sloppy crime twice.” 

Iwaizumi scowled at him, “This one wasn’t sloppy.” 

“Sure whatever you say, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa laughed. “It is Iwaizumi, isn’t it. Iwaizumi Hajime. That’s what Mizoguchi read off your licence.” 

Iwaizumi suddenly remembered his wallet, “Shit.” He said, heading towards the door where Oikawa was. 

Oikawa put his arm in front of the door, making it impossible for Iwaizumi to open it. “Where are you going?” 

“They still have my-” 

The other boy tossed something up in front of Iwaizumi and then grabbed it with his hand. He was pinching the object between his fingers. “Your wallet. I grabbed it.” 

Iwaizumi snatched it out of his hands and quickly checked it’s contents. 

“What-” Oikawa was behind him, close behind him and looking over his shoulder. “-are you checking for?” He asked. “Trust me, neither Kunimi or Mizoguchi needs to steal from you.” 

Iwaizumi looked back, “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

Oikawa shrugged, sinking back against the alleyway fall and crossing his arms. 

“How’d you get this from them?” 

“We all have our talents.” Oikawa raised his eyebrows. “Like you know how to count cards! I’ll admit that was a surprise. I thought you were more of the dumb,fight-your-way-out-if-nothing-else-works type.” 

“You’re a piece of shit.” He said. 

Oikawa hit his chest dramatically. “Iwa-chan! So mean and to your brand new friend.” 

_This guy might be more dramatic than Hanamaki._

“Shit, Hanamaki!” Iwaizumi grabbed his phone out of his pocket and opened it to see a galore of missed calls and text messages from his friend. 

Oikawa was at his side again. “Who’s Hanamaki?” 

“Do you ever mind your own business?” Iwaizumi asked. 

“No, not usually.” Oikawa said plainly, and blinked at Iwaizumi as if it was crazy to imply that he might not be the center of everyone's universe. 

Iwaizumi huffed and shook his head, “Hanamaki is my friend. We do all these things together.” 

“Ah, he is the one who made you break into a mafia bosses house!” 

“No-” Iwaizumi cut off as he pressed the phone to his ear after dialing Hanamaki. “Actually, yes.” 

“Iwa!” Hanamaki’s voice came through the line as he picked up the call. “Thank god, I thought you were gonna be calling from jail. You gotta stop scaring me like that.” 

“Again, you sound worried and yet you never do anything to help me.” 

Hanamaki sighed, “What do you mean? I started researching bail bond places.” 

Besides Iwaizumi, Oikawa snorted after hearing Hanamaki. 

“Anyway,” Hanamaki said. “Seriously, how’d you manage your way out of that one?” 

“I’ll tell you later.” Iwaizumi said. “Where are you?” 

Hanamaki started describing the garage he was parked in and it’s location, but Oikawa was distracting Iwaizumi by waving his hands in the air. Iwaizumi mouthed _What_ at the other boy. He made a motion to the phone and shook his head, then pointed to himself and then Iwaizumi. Oikawa made an eating motion that made it clear he was asking for Iwaizumi to hang out with him for a little longer. 

“Does that make sense, Iwaizumi?” Hanamaki asked. 

Iwaizumi looked back at Oikawa who was making a pleading motion with his hands and blinking his big, brown eyes. 

_How many people fell for that one?_

“Iwa?” 

_What the hell._

“Hey, you know what, I’ll meet up with you later.” 

“Huh?” Hanamaki said through the phone. 

Iwaizumi was already hanging up the phone and putting it in his back pocket. Oikawa clapped in a ridiculous manner. “Yay! This is gonna be so much fun!” 

“Shut up.” Iwaizumi said as he began to walk out of the alley. 

“Where should we go, Iwa-chan?” He put his hand on his chin. “Maybe ramen? Do you like ramen?” 

Iwaizumi stopped at the exit of the alley.“You keep using that nickname but I don’t even know your name.” He crossed his arms. 

Oikawa dropped his hand from his chin. “Oh, I guess that’s true.” He put his hand out to Iwaizumi. “It’s Oikawa. Oikawa Tooru.” 

Iwaizumi reached his own hand out and shook Oikawa’s. Feeling, deep, down inside himself, that this relationship was only going to cause him trouble. 

* * *

Oikawa really liked Iwaizumi. Or at least he thought he liked Iwaizumi. Hanging out with him, that is. A part of him wondered if he was just enjoying not being Oikawa Tooru, next in line to the Seijoh Family. He liked that even though it was obvious Oikawa was someone to the Seijoh family, Iwaizumi didn’t seem interested or intimidated by it at all. 

“So, how’d you learn how to count cards?” Oikawa asked while they ate their ramen. “I’ve been trying to learn for a while now. Yahaba, one of the Seijoh guys, has been trying to teach me. I think I get too distracted.” 

Iwaizumi looked up at him from his bowl of food. “You don’t really need to count cards though, do you?” Oikawa quirked his head. “I mean, you get all sorts of money from being a part of the Seijoh Family, don’t you?”

 _You have no idea._ Oikawa had the type of money that was quiet, the kind that people didn’t show off because it was such a ridiculous amount. Oikawa didn’t say any about that though. “Well, it would still be fun to know how to do it!” 

“You are really focused on me counting cards.” He said, scratching his black hair. Oikawa noticed earlier the slight bruising around his nose, which must have been his fault. 

_Oops._

“It’s kinda the coolest thing about you, Iwa-chan!” 

“Fuck off,” Iwaizumi said, through a bite of ramen. 

Oikawa leaned back, “Don’t talk with your mouth full, Iwa-chan.” 

Iwaizumi scowled at him, ramen hanging out of his mouth. He didn’t look very intimidating like that. “Fuck off, Oikawa.” 

Oikawa smiled, picking up his own chopsticks and digging into his meal. 

A moment of silence passed before Iwaizumi stopped eating and looked seriously at Oikawa. “Hey,” Oikawa hummed in response. “Thanks for what you’ve done for me the past few days.” 

Oikawa shrugged, “No big deal.” 

Actually a very big deal, a huge deal for Oikawa. He hadn’t been born with the gene that humans got that let him trust people, let him get close to people. He had to fight against his better instinct to become friends with Mattsun. But with Iwaizumi, for some reason, he trusted him easily. Everything with him seemed to come so easily. 

“Seriously, Oikawa. Thank you.” 

Oikawa smiled, before returning to his food. “You know,” he said against his better judgement. “If you are desperate to get money and you don't mind breaking the law every once and awhile.” He shrugged. “I could get you a place with Seijoh. It wouldn’t be much at first but you are talented and your friend too. We could use people like you.” 

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened, “For real?” 

He was being selfish, Iwaizumi had no idea what being in the family meant and he was exploiting that. But Oikawa thought about how much easier it would be to be friends with Iwaizumi if he was in the mafia with him versus if they only met on occasions like this. 

“For real.” 

_I’m pathetic._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is named after the song "be calm" by fun. because i have zero creativity and can't think of names for myself. so oikawa keeps saving iwa, yup just oiks saving iwa not like iwa is actually saving oiks or anythi-  
> alright well, makki/mattsun in the next chapter ????? poor iwa is about to become a father to those three children...chaos  
> thx for readinggg, kisses and all that!


	3. at my place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another song title, "problems" by mother mother   
> bark bark, let's get into it

Iwaizumi didn’t really know what to tell Hanamaki when he got back that day. How do you start a conversation with your best friend about joining the mafia? It wasn’t like the idea hadn’t been tossed around by both boys on separate occasions. 

The hot water would go out and Iwaizumi would groan about it, immediately Hanamaki was there to say; “This would never happen if we were a part of the mafia families.” 

When they got thrown out of bars, Iwaizumi was there to say; “Mafia members don’t get kicked out of bars.” 

The sad truth was that there were three lives you could live in this city. 1) You were completely normal and stable, maybe you had a family and took trips to the countryside for the holidays or went to the beach for the weekends. 2) You were rich beyond belief and working in connection somehow with a mafia family, whether as a bonafide member or just an investor. And 3) You were Hanamaki and Iwaizumi, the bottom of the fucking barrel. 

Born unlucky, and growing more and more unlucky everyday. Don’t get it wrong though, Iwaizumi liked how they lived. But, it was… 

Exhausting. 

There was no time to sit back and relax. It was home at three in the morning and up at six in the morning. On weekends, when neither of the boys actually had jobs to go to, they were plotting their next fast cash grab or doing it. If Iwaizumi missed a day of work, if he came in late, it would be back to searching for a well paying job that overlooked the hundred of minor infractions Iwaizumi had stocked up over the years. 

And at eighteen, and with little to no proper schooling, jobs like that were few and far in between. 

No rest, no stopping, just go, go, go until he died. 

But if he joined a family…

The mafia families worked, obviously they did but it was for such a large reward in the end. Seijoh specifically, dealt with arms dealing for the most part. They had their investments in a few hotels and casinos around the city but they were all a front for what was really happening. 

Out of all of them, Seijoh held a good amount of power. Shirtaorizawa was a force to be reckoned with but they weren’t as flashy as Seijoh. 

He had been weighing his options back and forth all the way back to his shitty apartment. Hanamaki was posted in front of their TV and looked over to Iwaizumi as he entered. 

“It’s making me uncomfortable,” He said. “The way you keep coming home hours after me.” Hanamaki crossed his arms, “What happened this time?” 

“You trust me?” Iwaizumi said, sitting down next to him on the couch. 

Hanamaki laughed, “That’s a stupid fucking question. You’re my best friend, I trust you with my life.” 

Iwaizumi sighed,  _ No going back now.  _

“What if I told you I had an in with the Seijoh Family?” 

Hanamaki sat up straight, eyes widening. “You’re serious?” 

“Yes, and not a bullshit one. I’m talking what we do now but on a large scale, starting small but eventually-” 

“More money than we know what to do with?” 

“Exactly.” 

There was more riding on that statement. The risk that joining the family held. That is if it collapsed they might be in for some serious jail time. If they wanted to leave, that might not even be an option. But Iwaizumi and Hanamaki knew each other well enough to read what the other was thinking. 

_ Anything was better than this.  _

“So we’re doing this.” Iwaizumi said, turning to the television and kicking his feet up. He crossed his arms and looked sideways at Hanamaki. 

He smiled, a laugh bubbling out of his throat. “Oh, fuck yeah.” 

* * *

“So, who’s this guy?” Mattsun said besides Oikawa, flipping through his phone. 

“Guys.” Oikawa clarified. “Plural, there are two of them.” 

Mattsun tucked his phone in his pocket. “Okay, but who are they?” 

“Iwaizumi Hajime and Hanamaki Takahiro. They are our age.” Oikawa said, crossing his arms. They were standing outside the large Seijoh Mansion. Most of the family lived on land around it. Oikawa, himself, lived inside the mansion because of his high rank. 

Mattsun slumped back against the white half wall behind them that extended from the long stairs leading to the door of the manion. “And I assume you are just gonna keep where you found them a secret?” 

Oikawa cleared his throat. They were waiting for the car driving Iwaizumi and his friend here. 

“Is that all you have to say?” Mattsun asked through lazy half lidded eyes. 

“Look they’re here!” 

Indeed, at the perfect moment, the black SUV driving Iwaizumi and Hanamaki to the house pulled up on the gravel road. The house and surrounding grounds were like something out of an 18th Century romance novel, all regal and spread out. A large, spacious, family home. 

The car stopped in front of the steps where Mattsun and Oikawa stood and Iwaizumi got out of the back seats, followed by a pink haired boy. 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa said, waving at the boy. 

The pink haired boy laughed, “Iwa-chan?” He slapped Iwaizumi’s back. “I’ve been wasting so much time on your full name when I could have been using that cutesy little nickname!” 

“Shut the hell up, Hanamaki.” Iwaizumi said, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Hi, Oikawa.” 

Oikawa nodded at Iwaizumi then tilted his head to Mattsun, “This is Matsukawa Issei and I’m Oikawa Tooru.” He looked to Hanamaki. “Nice to meet you.” He extended his hand to him. 

Hanamaki shook it, “Hanamaki Takahiro.” 

“It’s not everyday we get two new members, much less to members that are associated with each other.” Mattsun said, “Iwaizumi. You must have really impressed Oikawa.” 

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened a fraction of a millimeter, Oikawa watched it. Iwaizumi was probably confused at what exactly the talents Oikawa found impressive were. 

_ How long would it take him to figure out I did this for entirely selfish reasons? _

He shrugged, “Guess so.” 

Hanamaki’s eyes were on the large house behind them. “This place is fucking ridiculous. It makes our place look like a shoebox.” 

“That’s because it basically is.” Iwaizumi said under his breath. 

“Well,” Oikawa jumped down a step to be on the same level as Iwaizumi. Still taller than him, he slung an arm over the other boy. “Give it a few months and some hard work and you’ll both be living like kings.” 

Mattsun turned to go up to the house, “What to show you boys first?” He said tapping his chin. “We’ve got basic procedures that you’ll learn along the way, just regarding the job and everything.” 

“Mattsun,” Oikawa whined. Still with his arm around Iwaizumi. “That’s boring stuff. Let's show them the fun stuff.”

“I don't know what they find fun.” 

“Iwa-chan says that Makki is a great hacker.” Oikawa looked over to Iwaizumi. “And he is a good fighter, but there is always room for improvement.” 

Iwaizumi elbowed Oikawa and slipped out from under his arms. “Shut up, Oikawa.” 

“Makki?” Oikawa heard Hanamaki repeat to Mattsun as they headed up the stairs. 

“Oikawa likes nicknames.” Mattsun said, “So, hacking? We’ve got some cool tech if you wanna look at it. It’ll probably be good to get you introduced to it anyways.” 

“Sounds good to me.” Hanamaki gave a thumbs up. 

Oikawa felt a slight buzz in his back pocket and went to grab his phone, picking up the call without examining who it was. “Yes?” 

“ _ Oikawa?” _

It was Irihata. 

“Boss, what’s up?” 

_ “I’ve got something to brief you on. Have those two new guys arrived?”  _ He asked. 

“They’re here.” Oikawa looked up, Iwaizumi was up a few steps with his hands still in his pockets. He was wearing blue jeans and sneakers, a black sweatshirt and a jean jacket. 

_ He was just so fucking normal. When had Oikawa stopped being like that?  _ The littlest things, just the simple clothes that Iwaizumi had on, put Oikawa on edge. He wasn’t even dressed up, wearing black pants and a button down, but still it felt so forced everyday to wear things like that.  _ Why can’t I just wear jeans, why can’t I just be normal?  _

“ _ Oikawa?”  _

“Sorry, what was that?” 

_ “I said come up to my office. Make Matsukawa take them around the grounds.” _

“Okay, be there right now.” Oikawa said, hanging up and putting the phone in his back pocket. He ran up the steps and slapped Iwaizumi’s back on his way. “Looks like Mattsun is in charge of the tour. All feedback on our tour guides are welcome, just look for the suggestion box at the gift store at the end of the tour.” 

“ _ Fuck  _ off.” Mattsun said as Oikawa passed him. 

Oikawa slipped inside, “Don’t have too much fun without me!” He turned into the house and immediately went to the main staircase in the first room. A grand two sides staircase that he jogged up with leaps of his long legs. 

He turned down a few hallways before finally reaching Irihata’s office. He knocked once. 

“Come in.” 

Oikawa pushed the door open to see Irihata sitting at his desk and mulling over paperwork. “What’s that?” Oikawa said, gazing over at it as he made his way to sit in front of the desk. 

“Orders and shipment information.” Irihata groaned. 

_ Nothing much then, _ Oikawa thought. Seijoh dealt mostly in dealing firearms to the black market throughout the city. They invested in different companies, hotels and casinos so that they could use those as matting points for business deals. Some deals were more dangerous, meaning they weren’t in the safety of Seijoh owned property but had to be done in the streets. 

Those were the fun ones for Mattsun. Oikawa usually had nothing to do with them, and he hated them as necessary as they were. 

“So what’s going on?” Oikawa asked. 

Irihata took off his glasses, throwing them down on the desk. He groaned, “Karasuno.” Oikawa stiffened, a motion that Irihata no doubt saw. “They just invited up to a charity ball to raise money for the city's police department.” 

“The irony.” Oikawa said. 

Irihata rolled his eyes, “If only. I think Karasuno might be more connected to the police than we think, that maybe there is a reason they are having such an easy time gaining strength.” 

“Police protection?” Oikawa asked, it was the only implication that made sense. 

Irihata nodded. 

“And the other bosses?” 

“Shiratorizawa agrees, but they might be our only allies for the moment.” Irihata pursed his lips. “Fukurodani and Nekoma are way too close with Karasuno to want to do anything about it even if it is true.” 

That was problematic. Out of the main families, Seijoh and Shiratorizawa worked together closely and the same with Fukurodani and Nekoma. Karasuno was known for not having allies in the city. However, Nekoma and Fukurodani were smart and not half as prideful as Seijoh and Shiratorizawa. They knew to play it nice with Karasuno once they started gaining power. 

No matter what Seijoh did find on Karasuno, they may not act. 

“So then what’s occurring at this party?” 

“I want you to get Mattsun and those new boys to look for information on Karasuno’s relationship with the police. Anything we can get that when shown to the right people could help us finally bring them down. You’ll be with me distracting the main members during the party.” 

_ Main members.  _ Oikawa knew exactly what that meant. 

Irihata raised an eyebrow at him. 

“You can just say it.” Oikawa crossed his arms. 

“Can you handle yourself around him?” Irihata asked. “Around both of them?” 

Oikawa pursed his lips, it had been a few months since it had all gone down and maybe he wasn’t as hurt anymore. Then again, it was still a fresh wound that could be opened again with the littlest amount of applied pressure. 

“I’ll be fine.” He lied. 

Irihata seemed satisfied with the answer and excused Oikawa to get the rest of the plan in working order. When Oikawa exited the room, he leaned back against the door, sighing. 

Seeing him again wasn’t going to be fun. In fact, Oikawa predicted that the whole night would feel like he was standing in the rain again. Watching as Sugawara Koushi tore his heart right from his chest and crushed it in his fist. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aw, suga baby wtf did you do to oikawa. next chapter is going to feed karasuno stans and stand of the 3rd gym squad (minus L*v). oikawa is so moody in this like he might be more bipolar than me :P   
> can we actually have a discourse on makki's hair? is it fucking pink or like? because if it's pink then my mans dyes it and i respect it.   
> alright, well...   
> fcking kisses ig   
> ty for reading


	4. on the inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> karasuno! andddddd others! in this political climate!!! not just iwaoi and seijoh! in THIS POLITICAL CLIMATE!!!!

_ “I am so sorry.” Oikawa was dazed by the sudden impact he felt turning around the corner. The impact was caused by a smaller boy in front of him, who had put his hands against Oikawa’s chest and in shock as well. “I am such an airhead.”  _

_ Oikawa blinked at the boy as he spoke. He was objectively beautiful, although not Oikawa’s usual type. Small boned and delicate in his features as well. He had curling silver hair and porcelain skin, a beauty mark sitting under his eye.  _

_ He realized, in embarrassment, that he hadn’t been listening to the other boy at all. “Sorry, what was that?”  _

_ “Oh,” He said. “I was just apologizing.”  _

_ “No need,” Oikawa said. “I won’t sue for the damages.”  _

_ The other boy let out a twinkling laugh. “What are you doing right now?”  _

_ Oikawa had been busy, hadn’t he? Wasn’t he going somewhere? Did he have work to do?  _

_ “Nothing at all.”  _

* * *

Sawamura Daichi was walking back to the Karasuno family house after a long day of police training. He was doing it for good reason and he had to remember that anytime the work got too overwhelming or he wished he could stop. 

Once he was a fullflegded member of the police force, he would be able to control them. If he was able to control them, he would be able to ensure Karasuno grew in power while the other families only lost power. 

“Daichi’s back!” Daichi heard Nishinoya scream from the inside of the house. It was situated right outside the city and was small compared to most mafia homes. 

“Daichi?” Kageyama looked over from his target practice with Sugawara. He had a long range rifle in the crock of his neck, it was propped up on a crate and he knelt before it. Suga was squating by him, his hand on the boy’s back and the other pointing forward, clearly in the middle of telling Kageyama something. 

“Kageyama.” He said softly, “Pay attention.” 

Kageyama nodded at Daichi who waved to him before looking at Suga who was smiling at Daichi. 

“Daichi!” Hinata appeared at Daichi’s side, the little redhead beaming up at him. “How was training? How are you? How was your day? Ours was pretty basic, just sitting around and some practice and stuff. Suga is teaching Kageyama to shoot and he made a bullseye on his first try!” 

Daichi struggled to keep up with the younger boy's quick speech. 

“Hinata, give Daichi some space. He just got home.” Suga called from besides Kageyama. 

Kageyama laughed, his eyes still in his scope. “Dumbass.” 

“What was that!” Hinata left Daichi’s side as fast as he appeared there to go yell at Kageyama. 

Suga must have realized that training any longer was going to be useless, so he stood and walked over to Daichi. “Hi, babe.” 

“Hi.” Daichi said, pulling Suga in for a hug and kissing his forehead. “Kageyama really hit the target?” 

Suga pulled away, beaming. “Dead on! It was incredible. With how good a shot he is, we might not even need you and your police protection.” He teased. 

“Shut it.” Daichi said, rolling his eyes and pushing his fingers through Suga’s hair. “How was the day other than that?” 

Suga turned away, putting his hands on his hips and watching Kageyama and Hinata begin to fight. “Same old, same old. You?” He looked back at Daichi. 

Daichi shrugged. He was tired but nothing was new, it was hard work being the next in line to the Karasuno family but he wouldn’t trade it for the world. It was this job that had changed his life, this one that had given him Suga and all of his friends. “Can’t complain.” 

Suga smiled at him, kind and full of life. A yelp from Hinata had his face turning sour and he turned back to the boys. “Hinata, Kageyama! Cut it out!” 

“He started it-” Both boys yelled. 

“Jinx!” Hinata yelled. 

Kageyama sputtered, “Jinx you!” 

“That’s not how it works, Kageyama!” 

“Shut up, you idiot!” Kageyama stomped his foot and went to grab Hinata. 

“Boys!” Suga shouted. 

Daichi groaned, running a hand over his face.  _ Well, maybe he would trade out the constant fighting.  _

“Daichi.” A new voice neutered the room, that of Keishin Ukai. 

“Boss.” Daichi said, turning to the man who was walking down from the upper level of the house to the main level where most of the family was currently. 

Hinata and Kageyama stalled their fighting, while the rest of them began to circle around. Noya, Asahi, Tsukki, Yamaguchi, and Yachi being the ones currently home. The others were either doing their own things, or were helping out with family business. 

“Glad you’re back.” He said, puffing out a cloud of cigarette smoke. “I was waiting on you to make an announcement.” 

Daichi raised an eyebrow. “Is something wrong?” 

They were such a new family entering the city, still weak in terms of reputation, and because of that Daichi worried daily about something happening to them. He worried for every member because he knew every member. Karasuno was small, and if one person got hurt it would affect them all. 

He often thought that was why Karasuno worked so well, because they were truly a family unlike the others. 

“No, nothing like that.” Ukai said, crossing his arms and sticking his cigarette in his mouth. “We just have a new event on the calendar.” 

“A job?” Suga asked. 

“No, a fundraiser.” Ukai said, “For the police department.” 

Tsukki made a sound in the back of his throat. “Isn’t that a little obvious?” 

“Tsukishima.” Daichi warned. 

“I’m just saying that if we want our association with the police to be a secret it might not be great to throw them a fundraiser ball.” 

Ukai shrugged, “That may be so but the fundraiser is being put on by one of our investment companies. The city won’t think we are in association with them. As for the other families, at this point they would need hard evidence to get us in trouble.” 

“And we are willing to play that trump card?” Daichi said. 

“If anything it will help us.” Ukai said. 

Siga nodded, “He’s right. We’ve been gaining power so fast as of late that any family that isn’t scared of us, must be out of their minds. Letting them know that part of that is an in with the police will only make them more scared of us.” 

Daichi pursed his lips, “I think we are overestimating my pull at the department.” 

“Don’t sell yourself short, Daichi!” Hinata said. 

Noya slapped Daichi’s back, “Yeah! We wouldn’t be anything without you.” 

Daichi smiled, it was true that he helped a lot. Although he was just in training, he did do some patrols. But what had been really vital was that, with Yachi’s help, he had been able to give the family access to the police department's computer system. That allowed them to make sure patrols weren’t around during their deals and were around for other families’. It had been a collective effort that would only increase with time. 

“There’s more.” Ukai said, moving the conversation back to the fundraiser. “I’ve invited all the other families to come as well.” 

Daichi went still. 

“Why?” Suga said, crossing his arm and his voice turning sour. 

“I’m banking on the fact that they will want to find out information about us and will use the ball as a distraction.” 

“See where their loyalties lie?” Kageyama asked.   
“Exactly. Know who we can and can’t trust.” 

Daichi balled his hands into fists. “ _ All _ the families.” 

“Yes,  _ all  _ of them.” Ukai said. 

Leave it to Suga to say the name of the family Daichi was really worried about. “Seijoh included?” 

“Yes.” Ukai took his cigarette out and let out a long puff of smoke. “We have no idea who is going to try anything or if anyone is going to try anything. I don’t want a hostile environment so everyone needs to be on their best behavior.” 

Daichi clicked his tongue. “Will that bastard Oikawa be there?” 

“I assume as much, seeing as he is the second in line to the Seijoh head.” 

“Then no promises.” 

Suga turned to Daichi, “Please, Daichi. It’s been months now.” 

“And it was a year before that.” Daichi crossed his arms. 

“It wasn’t even Oikawa’s fault. We initiated it.” Suga said he knew Suga didn’t like Oikawa but he was the first to defend him out of the whole family. 

“I don’t care.” 

Ukai took another long drag and sighed, “Daichi.” He didn’t look away from Suga, the two of them sharing a challenging glance with each other. “Sawamura.” Ukai repeated his name. 

“What?” Daichi looked to his boss. 

“ _ Best _ behavior.” 

* * *

A puddle of water was disrupted as two pairs of heavy duty boots stomped down on it, huffing sounds wrecking the calm of the night. The two large figures continued down an alley, shooting away from a backdoor to the Inarzarki Families warehouses. 

On the backs of the two figures, were piles of money that they had taken from the warehouse. As they shot down the alley and out onto the street, one figure began to take the lead. They continued across the street and down another alley, where a black van was parked. 

“I win!” One of the runners slapped the black van and smiled back at the other runner, amber eyes flashing with excitement. 

“Whatever, Bokuto!” Kuroo Tetsurou placed his hands on his hips, huffing from his sprint out of the warehouse. “If  _ you  _ hadn’t tripped the fucking alarm, we wouldn’t have even had to run out of there.” 

Bokuto Koutarou smiled widely at Kuroo, “That makes you sound like a sore loser.” 

The van door slid open, a small boy with ground out bleached hair frowning at the boys. 

“Kenma!” Bokuto shouted. “Tell your boyfriend that I won fair and square!” 

“Don’t call me that.” Kenma said. 

Bokuto scratched his spiked black and white hair. “Kenma? But that’s your name.” 

“No, don’t call me Kuroo’s boyfriend when he’s being stupid.” 

Kuroo gasped and put his hand over his heart. “ _ I  _ am being stupid? Bo was the one who caused the alarm to go off!” 

Kenma sighed and put his hands on his head. “I turned off the security system, you literally had nothing to worry about.” 

Bokuto and Kuroo didn’t seem to care, they were just more focused on arguing about the race that they had. “I still won.” 

“You two give me a headache.” Kenma turned back to the van, beginning to pack up the computer systems that he had set up in the back. 

“AKAASHI!” Bokuto screamed down the alleyway. 

“Jesus! The volume, Bokuto!” Kuroo shouted just as loud back. 

Kenma sat down and put his fingers over his ears trying to drown out his loud friends. 

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said gently. He was holding a large rifle that he had been using to watch out for them during the operation. “Keep your voice down.” 

“Sorry,” Bokuto immediately lowered his voice as the younger boy came up to the van and set the gun down in the car. “But did you see Kuroo and me race? Do you say I won fair and square?” 

“I’m sure you did.” 

“Akaashi!” Kuroo said, appalled. “I thought we were friends!” 

“I-” 

Kenma worked to not listen to the growing argument again. As much as he loved his friends, they (with the exception of Akaashi) were ridiculously loud. Kenma and Kuroo worked for the Nekoma family and Akaashi and Bokuto were in the Fukurodani family. Despite being two separate families, the four of them got along and often had to work together because the families were so close. 

It worked out for the most part. 

“I thought I heard you two.” A voice called from the entrance to the alley. 

“Oh god.” Kenma lowered his head more, recognizing the voice. 

Bokuto and Kuroo were distracted yet again from the argument and brightened at the person coming into the alley. 

“Tsukki!” Bokuto called, “What are you doing here?” 

“You are so fucking loud.” Tsukishima Kei said coming closer to the other four and being followed closely by Yamaguchi Tadashi, who was basically his shadow. “And in our territory as well.” 

Tsukki was tall and was puffing his chest out in a way to try and look intimidating. Yamaguchi was trying as hard as possible to look intimidating as well, although it wasn’t working with either of them. Kuroo and Bokuto choked on laughs looking at the two boys. 

“ _ Your  _ territory.” Bokuto said, giggling with a hand over his mouth. 

“Bokuto, stop it.” Akaashi said, pushing his shoulder against Bokuto’s. 

Bokuto slapped Kuroo’s back, “I can’t. Look at them.” 

Kuroo let laughs bubble to the surface, coming out in a horrible shrieking sound. 

“Jesus, are you a hyena?” Tsukki said, crossing his arms. “We could kill you right here and you’d be the ones in the wrong.” 

Kuroo and Bokuto started laughing again, losing it to the point of hitting each other hysterically as they worked through their laughing fit. 

“Sorry, Tsukishima.” Akaashi said to the other boy. “They’ll stop in a minute.” 

Eventually, the older boys did regain their composure. Bokuto said, “Ah! Tsukki, you  _ are  _ a kick!” 

“It’s hard for you to be intimidating when you have such a cute face.” Kuroo said, pinching Tsukki’s face. 

Besides him, Yamaguchi let out a small laugh. Tsukki pushed Kuroo’s hands off him and glared at Yamaguchi. “Shut up, Tadashi!” 

“Sorry, Tsukki.” The other boy said, trying to stop his laugh. 

“Are you here for a reason, or did you just want to see your favorite mentors?” Kuroo said, probing his hands on his hips. “Because, based on the fact that he shut the van door, I think Kenma wants to go home.” 

“We’ve got an invitation for you.” Tsukki said, putting his hands in his pockets. “Karasuno is throwing a fundraiser event this Saturday and all the city's families are invited.” 

Tsukki looked far too proud for that to be all she wanted to say, and Akaashi poked Bokuto’s side trying to bring attention to it. Bokuto must have already noticed because he said, “Looking a little smug for someone who just wanted to invite us to a dance.” 

“And with no big prom-posal either.” 

Tsukki rolled his eyes, “Just be there. We’ll be sending more information out about it soon.” He turned to leave, before Akaashi, of all of them, was the one to call out and stop him. 

“Hey. Tsukishima.”

He turned back pushing the bridge of his glasses up his nose. “Yeah.” 

“Who is the fundraiser for?” 

Tsukki smirked, “Oh you haven’t heard? We are being good little citizens and supporting our local police department.” Tsukki must have been pleased with their reactions as he smiled wider and turned away, waving his hand. 

“See you on Saturday!” Yamaguchi said to them. 

Once the pair got to the top of the alleyway, Tsukki turned to the aghast three boys. “And, hey!” He tilted his head, “Get the fuck out of Karasuno territory.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why is it so FUCKIVGN hard to write anything other than seijoh! i swear this took me so long and it's a mediocre chapter gRRRRRRR!  
> ty for reading, kissesssss


	5. i'm the one who takes the blame again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pussy beta reader did proof read this which means if there is a typo its her fault. also yes there are a ton of typos in the last chapters but i refuse to go back and edit so ukai do be neutering the room and that be that.

The day of the Karasuno Charity Event finally came, and with it Iwaizumi had to put on a stuffy suit. He should have expected as much from becoming a member of a family, but still he grumbled through the whole process. When he finished dressing in the black suit, he walked to the kitchen where Makki was working on his tie. He had a computer out in front of him as he attempted to make the piece of fabric look right while following an instructional video. 

“This should not be so hard.” Makki groaned as he undid his tie and restarted. Iwaizumi laughed, flipping his own tie around his neck. Where Makki’s was black, Iwaizumi’s had the signature Seijoh blue color. Makki had trimming on his suit that showed his alliance with the family. 

It was official now. 

The last few days they had gotten used to life with the family. Going to the estate everyday and working with Mattsun and Oikawa on the plan for the night ahead of them. It wasn’t anything that Iwaizumi and Makki hadn’t pulled off before. A little hacking and a little breaking and entering. The difference came with the fact that this job was for a mafia family. 

“I give up!” Makki groaned, settling on the shitty tie job that he had managed. The boy shut his computer and combed his hair back. “Should we go?” He checked his watch. “They said they would send a car over.” 

“I’m sure it’s already out front.” Iwaizumi said, pulling on his jacket. The sky outside was turning grey and as the boys descended the steps of their apartment and exited the building Iwaizumi could tell rain was coming. 

The same car that picked them up everyday was out front, the difference today was that other people were in it. Oikawa jogged out of the back on the SUV. Mattsun was waving from the car as well. Both dressed in similarly styled black suits, splashes of color in the rose on Oikawa's lapel and the under shirt of Mattsun’s suit. 

“Thought we might as well meet you here.” Oikawa said. 

Makki gave him a thumbs up before heading into the car and starting a conversation with Mattsun.It hadn’t slipped past Iwaizumi that those two were becoming thick as thieves. He wouldn’t have guessed it with how stoic Mattsun seemed upon first meeting him, but the boy was surprisingly like Iwaizumi’s friend. 

Meaning, the two of them were pains in Iwaizumi’s ass. 

A tug on Iwaizumi’s neck alerted him to another more prominent pain in his ass. 

Oikawa. 

“What are you doing?” Iwaizumi said, stepping back reflexively. 

Oikawa was right in front of him, far too close and fiddling with the tie that Iwaizumi had just thrown around his neck. “Tying your tie, obviously.” He said, rolling his eyes. 

“Yeah, but why?” 

Oikawa huffed, “You really think you can just waltz into a charity ball with an untied tie on your neck. Honestly, Iwa-chan.” 

He worked efficiently on the tie, before tightening it against Iwaizumi’s neck. Since Oikawa was taller, he had to tilt his head down as he worked on the tie. His styled brown hair slipped in front of his face and brushed Iwaizumi’s forehead, causing the other boy to stiffen. 

“Not all of us wear ties everyday, Fancykawa.” 

Oikawa laughed but it sounded forced, more forced than his usual laughs which were painful pre-rehearsed. “I suppose not.” He continued to fiddle with the tie, trying to make it rest evenly on Iwaizumi’s chest. 

It went against Iwaizumi’s better judgement to ask, “Are you okay?” 

Oikawa huffed, “Fine.” His usual lightness of tone was gone. “Just preparing to see some people tonight that I would rather not see ever again.” 

Iwaizumi knitted his eyebrows together. Unusual, having Oikawa say something honest like that to him. However, he had been noticing the horrible mood that Oikawa had been slowly devolving into since the Karasuno event had been announced. 

“Karasuno?” Iwaizumi asked, assuming the family he seemed to hate most was definitely the cause of his mood. 

“Them, and-” He paused, and pursed his lips. Strangely, Oikawa stopped talking.

Then something stranger happened. 

It was the briefest moment. Something that, had Iwaizumi not gotten to know Oikawa well enough to realize he was the type of guy who never did anything without purpose, could have been chalked up to an accident. It stilled time for a moment, encasing Iwaizumi and Oikawa in a bubble. 

A cold brush of Oikawa’s thumb against the exposed skin of Iwaizumi’s neck. Barely there, but enough for Iwaizumi to feel a chill run up his spine that wasn’t the result of the coming rainstorm. 

Iwaizumi glanced up at the feeling, hoping to catch Oikawa’s eye. Thinking it might help clarify what the hell that was. But he was focused on Iwaizumi’s neck, his face unreadable. 

“Oikawa?” Iwaizumi said, low. 

He glanced up, his brown eyes meeting Iwaizumi’s green ones. “Iwaizumi-” His voice was rough when he spoke, like just producing Iwaizumi’s name was painful. 

He couldn’t speak more, however, because Mattsun had leaned over the driver in the front seat and started slamming the horn. “Come on! We’ve got a party to get to.” 

The fleeting moment of quiet and stillness between the boys was wrecked by the remembrance of what they had to do with the rest of the day. Iwaizumi could have sworn he watched Oikawa slide that stupid mask over his face before he turned back to the car. 

“Mattsun,” He said back to his usual self. “Don’t you know the saying about showing up fashionably late.” 

Mattsun groaned and sat back in the seat next to Makki, “With tate hair, nothing about you is fashionable.” 

Oikawa started walking to the car, Iwaizumi following him and trying to shake the feeling he just had. He pushed on his brown curls and whined, “There is nothing wrong with my hair!” 

Iwaizumi pushed on Oikawa’s head, purposefully trying to mess up whatever style he was going for. 

“Hey!” Oikawa shrieked, “That was mean, Iwa-chan! Do you know how long it took me to do my hair today.” Iwaizumi passed him and got into the car, Oikawa following him in. 

“Definitely too long, princess.” Iwaizumi said, settling down in his seat. Makki and Mattsun both cackled at his response. 

Oikawa sat next to him and sighed dramatically, “Better than spending no time at all on your hair and looking like the court jester.” 

In the front seats, Makki had produced his phone camera and was using the selfie mode as a mirror. He was playing around with his hair. “No, not there, maybe a middle part.” He said with his voice raised to mimic Oikawa. 

“That’s not accurate at all.” Mattsun said, snatching the phone from Makki, “It’s more like.” Mattsun started moving tiny strands of his hair. “That on there, this one-” He shrieked, causing the driver of the car to jump and make the car sway back and forth. “No! None of this is right! I look horrible! Mattsun, I’m not going!” 

“I do not act like that!” Oikawa said, indignantly. 

Iwaizumi leaned over Oikawa’s hair and pointed at a strand, “There is a piece out of place.” 

“What!” Oikawa reached up and grabbed his hair. “Where is it-” 

He stopped talking when he realized that the other three boys were laughing at him. 

He crossed his arms over his chest and slumped in his seat. “You are all terrible and mean and the worst friends on the planet.” 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, turning his head to look out the window. Despite the companionship he felt in the car, and the light mood that his friends had set, he felt something awful stirring in his chest. Maybe it was the ever greying sky, the ominous clouds gathering over the city like an omen of bad tidings. Maybe it was the way Oikawa had acted so strangely, or maybe it was the gathering murder of crows that flew in the sky overhead. 

But Iwaizumi couldn't help but feel that a storm was coming.

* * *

When they arrived at the large venue that was holding the charity event, Oikawa immediately disappeared into the crowd without a word. Iwaizumi was astonished by the crowd that Karasuno had drawn, some looking to be completely normal and some probably were. It was safer for the families to gather together with civilians all around them. It prevented any unwanted violence. 

The building in front of them was a part of one of the casinos that Karasuno owned. The three boys went into the building and Iwaizumi was shocked to see how fancy the inside of the building was. The ceiling was covered in a mural that resembled the sky, it had clouds dotted across it and was run through with tracing of golden paint. The walls were carved with golden pillars up and down. 

“Jesus,” Makki said under his breath. “I thought you said Karasuno was a lesser family.” 

“They are.” Mattsun said, tucking his hands in his pockets. 

Translation; this is nothing compared to what other families have. 

They barely got two feet into the room before two boys appeared in front of Mattsun. Both had wild and ridiculous hair and matching ridiculous suits. One dark red with black trimming and the other white with yellow trim.

_ Yellow and Red, _ Iwaizumi thought.  _ The colors of the Fukurodani and Nekoma families.  _

“Matsukawa!” The dark haired boy smiled at Mattsun. “Good to see you come out for an event.” 

“Yeah, it’s been a second. You never come to these things.” 

Mattsun shrugged, his guard up. “My skills don’t exactly work in this setting. It’s more Oikawa’s playing field.” 

The one in the white suit, with spiked black and white hair smiled. “Is Oikawa here? We haven’t seen him yet?” 

“He is.” Mattsun said, clearly uninterested. 

“Good, so all that nasty business with Sugawara must have been sorted out?” The black haired boy asked. 

“Would Seijoh be here if it wasn’t?” Mattsun looked back at Iwaizumi and Makki, “Oh. By the way, these two are from the Nekoma and Fukurodani families. Bokuto Koutaro and Kuroo Tetsurou, they are both next in line to the heads.” 

Iwaizumi moved first nodding his head at the other two boys, “Iwaizumi Hajime.” 

“And I’m Hanamaki Takahiro.” 

“You two must be be new.” Kuroo said smiling. “I haven’t seen you around before.” 

“They are new.” Mattsun cut in. “And as such, we need to go see Irihata. So,” He held up a peace sign at them as he side stepped their blockade. “Later.” 

Iwaizumi and Makki followed. 

“That was surprisingly cold, Mattsun.” Makki said. 

“I hate those guys,” He groaned. “Oikawa might get along with them well enough but that’s because he’s in the same position as them.” 

“You mean next in line?” Iwaizumi asked. 

“Yeah, all the heirs are the same. Veiled compliments and civility, it’s irritating. But I suppose it’s necessary.” 

Iwaizumi and the others weaved their way across the large dance floor where people were swaying to the pianist playing in the corner of the room, all the while a part of their conversation bothered Iwaizumi. 

“Who’s Sugawara?” He finally asked. 

Mattsun stopped and looked back at Iwaizumi, his eyebrow raised. 

“Kuroo said the name. Who is that?” 

“ _ He _ is a member of Karasuno.” Mattsun said, beginning to walk again. “And one that I suggest you don’t mention to Oikawa unless you want a foot up your ass.” 

“Why?” Makki asked. 

“Because Sugawara Koushi played Oikawa like a fucking violin and then smashed him into pieces when he was done with his concerto.” Mattsun stopped again looking back at both of them. 

“No offense but Oikawa doesn’t really seem like the type that gets played.” Makki said, “More like the player.” 

“Usually, he is.” Mattsun said, he puffed out the jacket he had on and rested his hands on his hips. “But Suga was just a better player than him. He used Oikawa to gather info and once it was all over Oikawa was punished for letting so much out about Seijoh. That’s what Kuroo was talking about, because for the past few months Oikawa hasn’t been allowed to go to any major events. He was stuck with the grunt work, patrolling and being security at Irihata’s houses and such.” Mattsun shrugged, “It’s mostly in the past but don’t mention it to Oikawa.” 

There was clearly something Mattsun was leaving out. More of the story didn’t make sense than actually made sense. Oikawa wasn’t one to get played so Iwaizumi was left wondering how that Sugawara guy managed to get him to trust him. But what made less sense was why, if Oikawa had been patrolling the house the night they met because he was in trouble, did he stick his neck out to keep Iwaizumi safe. 

If Irihata had found out that Oikawa had let a robber go, wouldn’t he have gotten in more trouble. Why protect Iwaizumi, why trust him if someone he clearly trusted enough to expose secrets of Seijoh to had just betrayed him. 

“Hey, there you are.” Oikawa emerged from the crowd and joined the three boys. “I just talked to Irihata, and I’ve got a while before the meeting.” Meaning they had a while before they had to do anything. 

Mattsun grabbed Makki, “Let’s avoid people and leave Oikawa to do the socializing.” He said, pulling him away.   
_Some friends they were._ It wasn’t like Iwaizumi wanted to talk with anyone at this party. He was here to do a job. 

Oikawa sighed, “Mattsun is  _ so  _ antisocial! Boring.” He looked over at Iwaizumi. “Just me and you now, Iwa-chan.” 

“Great.” Iwaizumi said. He was trying his best to maintain a normal amount of disinterest in Oikawa, despite feeling rather confused by the other boy's actions. For someone who seemed simple on the outside, Oikawa Tooru certainly was a mystery. 

Iwaizumi felt someone else's shoulder hit into his and an arm came up to his bicep. “Oh, I’m sorry.” 

Iwaizumi turned and waved his hand, “It’s whatever.” He said. 

“I’m really such an airhead.” Iwaizumi looked over to the speaker and saw a smaller, grey haired boy clinging to his arm. “Just ask you friend,” His sweet voice was tainted by something as he glanced over at Oikawa. “Tooru can vouch for me.” 

“Suga.” Oikawa said, his teeth gritted. 

So this was Sugawara Koushi, Iwaizumi felt the tension between the two of them and absolutely hated that he was stuck in the middle of it. 

“Good to see you, Tooru.” Suga said, “It’s been a second.” 

Oikawa wasn’t hiding his discontent with Suga, although maybe he was doing his best and in reality he was just even more pissed than he looked. Nevertheless, he stuck his arm out and grabbed onto Iwaizumi’s wrist. 

“Yeah, great reunion. Hate to cut it short,” He pulled on Iwaizumi’s wrist. “But, Iwa-chan and I were just going to go dance.” 

Suga frowned, “Pity.” 

“You can let go of me now.” Iwaizumi said looking down at the boy, who released his grip and held his hands up like he was surrendering. 

Oikawa was hauling him back onto the crowded dance floor before he turned abruptly and threw his arms onto Iwaizumi’s shoulder. Iwaizumi hesitantly put his arms on Oikawa’s waist, he had never danced with anyone before but lucky for him “dancing” seemed to just be swaying. 

“Who the hell was that?” Iwaizumi said, even though he had most of the story. Better to make Oikawa think he knew nothing and not rat out Mattsun. 

Oikawa huffed looking away from Iwaizumi and around the room. “Sugawara Koushi, he’s from Karasuno.” 

“Okay, I got that much from the orange tie and you saying his name.” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “I  _ mean  _ why were you so pissed at him.” 

“Because he is a backstabbing little bitch and I hate his stupid fucking guts.” 

“Wow, okay.” Iwaizumi sighed. 

“You suck at dancing, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa said, looking back at him. 

Iwaizumi stepped on Oikawa’s foot, “You’re a piece of shit.” 

“Okay, that kinda hurt.” Oikawa pouted and faked a limp, while they continued to sway more. “Now I’ll have to hobble everywhere or make you carry me.” 

“I’m not carrying you, Pussykawa.” He groaned, “You’re fine.” 

They fell into a comfortable silence. What wasn’t comfortable was how close Iwaizumi and Oikawa were, how Iwaizumi could feel Oikawa’s breath on his skin. He wasn’t used to being this close to people, but he was less than used to being this close to people and yet still wanting to be closer. He felt a great deal of anger towards Sugawara, who he didn’t even know and who hadn’t even hurt him. But he had hurt Oikawa and that was surprisingly enough to make Iwaizumi hate him. 

Oikawa’s fingers, Iwaizumi realized, were playing the strands of hair on the back of Iwaizumi’s neck. Iwaizumi held his breath, trying not to show any reaction to the motion. Mostly, in fear that Oikawa might pull away.

Then, Oikawa started to pull on the hair. Iwaizumi looked over at the boy with displeasure on his face. 

“What?” Oikawa said, pulling on his hair again. 

“Will fucking knock it off?” 

“Knock what off?” Oikawa said smiling. 

The song ended and Iwaizumi took the opportunity to pinch Oikawa’s side. The other boy jumped back, twisting at the sudden touch. “Ow, Iwa-chan.” 

“Oh man up.” Iwaizumi said, walking off the dance floor with Oikawa following close behind. 

“My foot still hurts, you know.” Oikawa poked Iwaizumi’s back, “I could sue you for the damages.” 

“Go for it.” Iwaizumi spotted Mattsun and Makki and began heading towards them. 

“Oikawa.” 

Iwaizumi and Oikawa stopped walking and turned to see Irihata standing with a gathering of older men, who must have been the other bosses. 

“Ah, right.” Oikawa patted Iwaizumi’s back. 

Iwaizumi watched him leave and turned to glance at Makki and Mattsun, who were watching as Oikawa left with the bosses. 

They had a job to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fucking pog.   
> suga such a little flirt but wait until you see him and daichi and oikawa in the same room THAT SHIT TOXIC   
> ty for readding kisses and shit


	6. all for nothing at all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhh excuse me a03 what the fuck was that little performance for?  
> anyway this chapter is a shitshow  
> (thanks for letting me make you read this pussy beta reader)

Oikawa fiddled with the earpiece he already had put on since before the event. Through it, he could hear Mattsun complaining about the lock on the office door. 

“ _ You’d think a mafia family would try a little harder with their security measures.” _ He complained, twisting the lock open with a satisfying click. 

“ _ Isn’t that a good thing for us?” _ Iwaizumi asked. 

Oikawa smiled,  _ Iwaizumi clearly was still far from figuring Mattsun out.  _

_ “But not very fun.” _ Mattsun replied. 

“Oikawa.” Irihata was in front of Oikawa, eyeing him suspiciously. “Get your head out of the clouds.” 

This was definitely the part of the mafia that Oikawa liked best. The way that Irihata and him shared a million thoughts with a single phrase and a glance. He liked that they had control on a situation, he liked the power trip of entering a meeting that was controlled by another family with all the power. 

The room that the bosses were led to was a standard conference room. Irihata was talking with the Shiratorizawa boss and Oikawa clung close by. He surveyed the room, trying to sense if there was anyone that he might decide to speak with. 

Instantly his eyes were drawn to two people who were clearly looking around for him.   
“Hey, hey, hey!” Bokuto said, pointing over at Oikawa and speaking loudly. 

Kuroo was next to him and smirked as the two walked towards Oikawa. “Thought we’d seen the last of you.” 

Oikawa crossed his arms, turning from Irihata. Despite himself, and his shielded personality, Oikawa had become rather close with the other up and coming heads. Bokuto and Kuroo were his age, almost as infamous as he was and all around nice guys. Mattsun probably thought that they were only friends for appearances, but Oikawa genuinely liked both boys. 

“It’s going to take more than a little hiccup to bring me down.” 

“A little hiccup?” A voice from behind Oikawa mused. “I’d say it was a little more than a hiccup.” 

Oikawa looked at Bokuto and Kuroo, who glanced sympathetically at him but then smiled at the speaker behind Oikawa. He didn’t expect anything different. Oikawa might be friends with the two boys in front of him but he had no ties with them. Seijoh didn’t make friends. 

Karasuno, however, did. 

“Sawamura.” Oikawa said, turning around and plastering the fakest grin he could manage on his face. “Strange not to see you glued to Ukai’s hip or following him around like a lost puppy.” 

Sawamura Daichi pursed his lips at Oikawa, clearly upset with the comment. “Strange not to see you glued to  _ my  _ boyfriend's hip.” 

“If you don’t want that, maybe you should get a more loyal boyfriend.” Oikawa retorted, his eyes narrowing. 

“Or maybe you should learn how to keep your hands off something that isn’t yours.” 

“Right.” Kuroo and Bokuto had come around to flank Oikawa, both put off by the two boys' clear hatred for each other. Bokuto spoke, putting a hand on Oikawa and Daichi’s shoulders. “Nice to have a reunion between old pals, huh?” 

“He is not my pal, Bokuto.” Daichi said, pulling his shoulder out of Bokuto’s grip. “I don’t befriend prideful, homewreckers.” 

Oikawa laughed at that rolling his eyes. Through the earpiece he heard Mattsun groan, “ _ Oikawa, I wouldn’t blame you if you laid his ass out right there.”  _

_ If only I could.  _ Oikawa thought. 

“You know,” Kuroo raised a hand. “If I remember correctly, this whole thing  _ was  _ initiated by dear, old Suga and in the end it helped you out, Daichi.” 

“Yeah, Oikawa was the one who got played.” Bokuto said, almost cheerfully like he had cracked the code to making Daichi and Oikawa friends. 

“Not helpings, Bo.” Oikawa said, crossing his arms. 

“Sorry.” He muttered. 

“Gentlemen.” The voice came from the head of the table. Ukai, the Karasuno boss, standing in front of the room with his ridiculous long hair styled in a bun. He already had a cigarette in his mouth, a seemingly constant accessory he wore. 

The group of heirs disbanded as each went to sit by their own boss for the meeting. Irihata glaring daggers at Oikawa, having most likely witnessed most of the interaction he had with Daichi. 

It wasn’t hard to miss the Karasuno heir’s disdain for Oikawa, even now he continued to keep his narrow eyes on him while Ukai began talking. 

“It’s no secret that we’ve been gaining power over the past year, and with that our alliances have developed and changed.” Ukai leaned on the table. “Fukurodani and Nekoma have been unwaveringly faithful to us in the past and we hope that continues in the future. But now, I am interested in extending that olive branch to the other families in the room.” 

“And what would that do for us?” One of the youngest bosses in the room, Shinsuke Kita, leaned back and crossed his arms. He had just newly come to power after the passing of the Inarzarki boss a few months ago. “You may be gaining power but a fast rise to power is indicative of unsteady footing. We may gain nothing from you.” 

“True.” Ukai said. 

In Oikawa’s earpiece he heard Makki laugh, “ _ Damn! Who was just talking, they didn’t hold back the fucking punches.”  _

_ “That was Shinsuke Kita, the Inarzarki head.”  _ Mattsun explained. 

Oikawa hoped they were focusing on their task at hand as much as they were focusing on the meeting that Oikawa was sitting in. He had trust in Iwaizumi, at least, to keep the other two in check. 

“But it would be a mostly mutually beneficial venture for all the families in this room.” 

“Mostly?” Irihata asked. 

“Well obviously, we would be asking for something in return.” 

Oikawa rolled his eyes and glanced over at Irihata, who looked just as opposed to the idea as Oikawa was. 

“Is Karasuno in a position to make demands when you are the ones asking for us to ally with you?” The Shiratorizawa boss spoke. 

Oikawa huffed, just hearing that crusty old man speak made him utterly enraged. Seijoh was only close with Shiratorizwa out of all the families, and close was probably an overstatement. Oikawa tried his best to ignore them though, as he found them unbearable. 

“We do have a level of protection that would be very beneficial for all the families.” 

“And I suppose you won’t tell us what that is.” Irihata said. 

Ukai smiled at Irihata, “Don’t play dumb.” 

The mood in the room dramatically shifted, and Oikawa found himself sitting up a little straighter. 

“Why exactly are you here, Irihata.” Ukai took a long drag of his cigarette. “If I recall, you once called our relationship ‘unrepairable.’” 

Oikawa tightened again at Ukai’s words. He recalled the argument that Irihata and Ukai had following the whole Suga situation, and clearly Daichi knew about it from the way he stared Oikawa down. 

“You invited me.” Irihata explained. “Is there something wrong with attempting to bury the hatchet.” 

Ukai sat down in a chair besides him, tossing his feet up on the table. “I’d say the three boys you have breaking into my study right now aren’t exactly helping your case.” 

_ Shit.  _

* * *

_ “I’d say the three boys you have breaking into my study right now aren’t exactly helping your case.”  _

The three boys hunched over the Karasuno head’s computer only had time to glance at each other and realize they were totally fucked before chaos ensued. 

It started with the firing of a gun that had Iwaizumi pushing Makki and Mattsun down onto the ground. He dug out the gun he had stored in his suit and made quick work of turning the safety off. 

“You brought a fucking gun to a party?” Makki asked, blinking at Iwaizumi. 

In his ear, arguments were beginning between Ukai and Irihata. Iwaizumi pulled the ear piece out and let it hang from his neck. “Makki, don’t be fucking dense. We came to do a job, why wouldn’t I bring a gun.” 

“You don’t usually bring guns on jobs.” Makki pouted. 

“We don’t usually work with the mafia.” Iwaizumi said. He popped his head up, giving a quick few fires of his gun towards two targets in front of him. Members of the Karasuno family no doubt. He ducked back down as they began shooting back at him. 

“He makes a fair point.” Mattsun said to Makki. 

“Can we maybe save this conversation for later when I’m not getting shot at?” Iwaizumi asked. 

Mattsun nodded, reaching under his coat and pulling his own gun out of a holster around his chest. 

“What the fuck, am I the only one who didn’t get the BYOG memo?” Makki said, actually offended by the fact that he didn’t have anything to shoot with. 

Mattsun reached to the other side of his holster and produced another gun. “No fear.” 

Iwaizumi popped his head up again, aiming more carefully this time and taking out one of the shooters with a shot to the leg. He still only saw the two, which was surprisingly underwhelming for his first mafia fight. 

He attempted a shot at the other one, missing in an almost embarrassing fashion and having to duck down in order to avoid getting shot. Mattsun and Makki both popped up next, eliciting a fresh round of shots from the attacker. 

Iwaizumi gritted his teeth and inhaled sharply at a ping of pain that rose from his shoulder. He reached back and drew his hand away to find blood soaking his shirt. 

_ Not good.  _

He was able to assess pretty quickly that the wound was the result of a bullet ricocheting off the wall and hitting him. Which, while it didn’t help soothe the pain, did help make him feel a little better about the injury. 

“Bullseye!” Mattsun exclaimed, jumping up and flipping his gun around on his finger like an old west cowboy. 

Iwaizumi stood up with Makki, seeing the second shooter also on the ground. Mattsun was over them both in an instant, pressing on a pressure point in their neck to ensure they wouldn’t get up anytime soon. 

“We should probably go.” Makki said. 

“Way to state the obvious.” Iwaizumi spoke through gritted teeth. 

Makki turned looking like he wanted to say something about Iwaizumi being mean to him but Mattsun interrupted by pointing down the hallway the opposite way they had come in. “There is an emergency exit this way, I saw it on the map when I was doing research.” 

“Excellent, lead the way.” Makki clapped. 

Iwaizumi put his still warm gun into his waistband as they turned the corner and headed towards the exit. 

They ran before Mattsun stopped abruptly at another corner of the hallway. “What?” Makki asked, but it took a quick look up to see why he’d stopped. 

Two big Karasuno members blocked the way out, one with a buzzed haircut and the other a bun on the top of his head. 

“Stop right there.” The bald one pointed at the three of them. “Our boss doesn’t take well to having his shit stolen.” 

“Good, ‘cause we didn’t steal anything. We were just having a looksie.” Makki said, walking towards them like the massive fucking idiot he was. “Glad we could clear it up-” He started his hand coming up to the bald one shoulder. 

Iwaizumi and Mattsun glanced at each other, a conversation occurring between the two in an instant. 

_ Go get your idiot,  _ Mattsun was thinking. 

Iwaizumi grabbed his gun again thinking,  _ When did he become my idiot?  _

When the two boys looked back at Makki, the baldy had grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back before slamming him into the wall. He grunted at the impact but quickly retaliated by kicking his foot up behind him aiming for the Karasuno boy’s crotch. 

Iwaizumi moved forward, with his gun in hand heading towards the other Karasuno boy. He was much taller than Iwaizumi and a little intimidating, however Iwaizumi had faith in his own fighting capabilities. 

“That’s not very fair.” The one with the man bun pointed at Iwaizumi’s gun. Iwaizumi shrugged and slipped it back into his waistband. 

“I don’t necessarily need it.” 

Makki was settling into a back and forth with the bald one, and Mattsun was still somewhere behind Iwaizumi. But he focused more on the boy in front of him, his hands raising into a fighting stance. 

In the past few days, Iwaizumi had been constantly berated by Oikawa on how terrible his fighting skills were. In spite, Iwaizumi had spent more time training that side of his skills than actually paying attention to the bullshit politics of the mafia. It was clear he was going to be the muscle in this group anyways, so he might as well start acting like it. 

Iwaizumi pulled down on his tie and tossed his jacket off to the side, he lowered himself down a little like a cat about to pounce on its prey and then motioned at the Karasuno boy. “Bring it.” He said. 

Man Bun came in with a fast punch aimed at Iwaizumi’s side. He took in the information in a second and quickly ducked underneath the punch, grabbing at the larger man’s arm. Iwaizumi attempted a move like the baldy had done with Makki, trying to push Man Bun against the wall. But the taller boy was able to pull out of his grasp. 

Iwaizumi wasn’t one to want to be on the defensive so he came in with a punch that he managed to land on Man Bun’s stomach. While it phased the man a little bit, Iwaizumi was quickly fucked over with a blinding uppercut that hit his jaw. His teeth were slammed together and he staggered back hitting another person's back before steadying himself. 

Turning, he saw that Makki was the one behind him. He had his own battle wounds already and grinned at Iwaizumi. “Look at that, nice of you to join the fight.” 

Iwaizumi heard the warning  _ woosh  _ of air that came right before a blow landed and quickly ducked beneath Man Bun’s punch. He went around the other side of the man and used his elbow to strike his side. 

“How does your face feel after kissing that wall?” Iwaizumi asked, turning his head to spit blood out of his mouth. 

The bald Karasuno member had come around to Makki and laughed. “You guys are pretty funny!” He looped his arm around Makki and forced him down to his knees. “Asahi, we should have more fun during fights.” 

Man Bun, Asahi, was turning on Iwaizumi clearly trying to grab at his neck. Iwaizumi was backing up, hitting at the attempts with quick swats of his hands. “I think you seem to be having fun, Tanaka.” 

Tanaka smiled at his friend, still holding Makki down. “I am-” He began before stopping when Makki levered his own weight against Tanaka’s grip and managed to flip the boy off him and land on top of him. 

“Ouch, you should really help out your friend over there.” Iwaizumi laughed, feeling his back hit the wall and leaving him no means to escape from Asahi’s reach. 

He smirked, “You should help your friend over there.” Iwaizumi followed his look to where Mattsun had been standing. Now, he was fighting two small but quick Karasuno guys. 

The distraction had worked because Iwaizumi was caught off guard by the slamming punch that hit his eye and caused his head to bounce on the wall behind him. The pain and spinning in his head made his legs give out and he fell to his knees. 

Asahi took the opportunity to kick him in the stomach which sent Iwaizumi back against the wall and onto his ass. 

_ Not fucking good.  _

* * *

Oikawa tried to not react when Ukai pulled out his trump card, but Irihata was much more combustible in situations like this. He stood up and steadied himself on the table in front of them. “What are you accusing me of?” 

“Oh please-” Ukai was taking another drag of his cigarette. “You can’t act as if it’s not happening. I can pull up the security footage right now.” A screen that Oikawa hadn’t noticed before behind Ukai lit up with a four way split screen of security footage. He watched his friends firing rounds at Karasuno members from inside the boss’ office. 

Besides Irihata, Washijo Tanji- the Shiratorizawa boss, laughed. “That worked well for you, Irihata.” 

Oikawa pursed his lips, crossing his legs and watching Irihata begin to attempt talking his way out of the situation he’d put himself in. It was becoming embarrassing the way that Seijoh was slowly losing any and all respect among the families. The whole Oikawa and Suga had started a downfall. 

He couldn’t help but feel solely responsible for the whole- 

“How the mighty have fallen.” Daichi said under his breath. Oikawa looked up, his eyes narrowing. 

“Excuse me?” Oikawa said. 

“Great Seijoh, and their King of Tricks, Oikawa Tooru.” Daichi shrugged. “When I first joined the mafia I thought you were the epitome of what a mafia member would be. I’m disappointed everyday by the reality of Oikawa Tooru.” 

“Jesus, Daichi.” Bokuto said. 

“Excuse Daichi, he can be a little too truthful.” Ukai said puffing out smoke into the air. 

Irihata was fuming from where he stood, “Call off your men and let mine go.” 

“Why the fuck would I do that, Irihata?” 

“We won’t use any information we got.” Oikawa said, his eyes still trained on Daichi. He probably shouldn’t have spoken, he would no doubt get chastised by Irihata for that later. “You proved your point, Seijoh cannot be trusted.” 

Everyone's eyes trained on him now. 

Daichi raised an eyebrow. 

“That was the point right,” Oikawa stood up next to Irihata, glancing at the screen where his friends were now fighting in a hallway and getting their asses handed to them. “To show how unloyal we were. That we would backstab whoever it took to gain power?” Oikawa tucked his hand in his pockets. “So maybe we are. Maybe Seijoh isn’t a family that makes friends or alliances, maybe you all should have your guard up when we enter a room. Isn’t that what it means to be a fucking family in this city?” 

Ukai tapped his cigarette on his chair, letting the ashes fall to the ground. “Fine.” He said, producing a phone and holding it to his ear. “Yes, let them go… I’m sure.” He hung up the phone and placed it on the table. “There you go.” 

Oikawa watched the fighting stop on the screen and looked back to where Daichi sat. He stared angrily at Ukai. 

“Although, I’m not exactly sure how this is going to help you at all. Any alliances you’ve ever had with anyone in this room are certainly deemed irrelevant after tonight.” 

Irihata looked as if he wanted to speak but Oikawa knew the man would only make the situation worse. “And?” Oikawa said, “We hardly had alliances in the first place.” 

Daichi laughed, “There’s a reason for that.” 

Oikawa glared at him, “Is there?” 

“Let’s not start-” Kuroo began but was interrupted by Daichi standing up as well. 

“You were untrustworthy and prideful before and now the families aren’t afraid to say something about it.” Daichi smiled, “No one ever respected Seijoh. They just feared you, and now you’re a laughing stock.” 

“Enough, Daichi-” 

“And Karasuno had cheated and tricked their way to power.” Oikawa said, seething. “Or should I retell the story of your sweet Suga fuc-” 

“Enough, both of you!” Ukai said, slamming his hand on the table. “Daichi, you are excused. And Seijoh, you can leave as well. My boys will let yours go as long as you leave Karasuno property immediately.” 

“No worries about that.” Oikawa said under his breath. 

“Oikawa.” Irihata warned. 

“Anyone interested in an alliance that will actually be beneficial and not duplicitous may remain.” Ukai plunged back in his seat. “Leave.” He waved his hand. 

Daichi was glowering at him, “Boss-” 

“Go.” 

Irihata was already moving Oikawa following him to the door as he fiddled with the tie around his neck. It felt like it was suffocating him after that affair. They followed the hallway to the entrance they had come into the meeting room through, as they re-entered the ballroom Oikawa spoke. 

“So that was all a game for them to figure out who to trust. We should have known-” 

Irihata interrupted him speaking with daggers. “You acted completely out of line in there.” 

“You were drowning-” 

“ _ You _ are still just an heir to the head position of Seijoh. I can take that away whenever I like. Remember that the next time you want to pull a stunt like you just did.” 

Oikawa laughed, “And replace me with who? Yahaba or god forbid Kindaichi?” 

“There are plenty of well mannered, smart replacements out there.” Irihata glared at him as they exited the building and walked down the steps towards the street where a car was already looping around for them. Irihata stopped as the car pulled up and turned to Oikawa. 

Before Oikawa could register the motion, Irihata had punched him so hard in the cheek that Oikawa staggered a few steps. His hand came up to his cheek in shock as he looked to his boss. 

He hadn’t hit him like that in a long time. 

_ Have I really pissed him off that much? Have I fucked up that much?  _ Oikawa thought searching Irihata’s face for some emotion he could find comfort in. 

But Irihata just turned from him and began walking to the car. Oikawa regained himself, and straightened his jacket before following him to the car. 

“No.” 

“What?” 

Irihata began to step into the car that’s door was opened by some random employee of Seijoh. “I don’t want to see your disgraceful face for at least another day. You can find somewhere else to sleep tonight. Relieve your glory days and find some gutter to curl up in.” 

Oikawa gaped at the old man. “Don’t be ridiculous, it’s beginning to rain. There is a storm coming.” 

“I don’t give a fuck.” And with that he closed the door in Oikawa’s face. 

Oikawa watched dejectedly as the car pulled away leaving him in front of the Karasuno building. He felt the first few drops of rain before a crack of lighting opened up the sky and caused a downpour. He normally would have thought of his silk suit, of the damage the rain would cause it but he was far too upset to worry about his clothing. 

For years, years, Oikawa had nothing but Irihata’s praise to keep him afloat. The past few months, the man that he once respected and had once respected him had become one that hated him more than anything else in the world. 

Yes, his cheek throbbed but his ego and his heart was wounded far more. 

_ Relieve your glory days and find some gutter to curl up in.  _ The words replayed in his head. And then Daichi’s;  _ How the mighty have fallen.  _

_ What a terrible fucking night.  _ Oikawa thought. 

“Tooru-” A sickening voice called out. 

_ WHAT A TERRIBLE FUCKING NIGHT.  _ Oikawa thought. 

“I could give less of a shit, Suga.” Oikawa turned his head back to where Suga was standing in the light of the entryway a few yards from Oikawa. “Leave me the fuck alone.” 

“Nasty punch.” 

Oikawa balled his fists and turned away from Suga’s stupid, pretty face. “Fuck off, Suga.” 

“Bet that brings back memories?” 

Oikawa squeezed his eyes together, a thousand memories flooding back to him. Memories he had told Suga. That he had  _ confided  _ in Suga. “You’re such a piece of shit.” He said but it wasn’t much more than a whisper and Suga definitely couldn’t hear it. It didn’t matter, it wasn’t directed to Suga anyways. 

“Koushi?” Oikawa tightened at Daichi’s voice, not wanting to deal with any of this at the current moment. “What are you doing outside-” He must have noticed Oikawa because his voice changed from a worried boyfriend to a voice Oikawa was more familiar with. “Come on, Koushi. No reason to talk to that disgrace.” 

Oikawa didn’t look back at them. Part of him wanted to imagine Suga was being pulled away by Daichi, that he wanted to make sure Oikawa was okay. Part of him wanted Suga to come down here and genuinely ask him if he was okay. Part of him wanted some part of Suga to still care about him. Part of him wanted to believe that year he had loved him there had been something real about it all. 

Part of him wanted to stop fucking thinking about Sugawara Koushi. 

And all of him didn’t want to cry over him in the rain again. 

But there he was, throbbing cheek, soaking wet clothes and balling his eyes out. 

_ How the mighty have fallen indeed, Daichi.  _

He crouched down around himself, not sure if it was to find warmth or to hide his face from any passersby as he sobbed on the sidewalk. 

What was he going to do? He was going to lose his place at Seijoh. He was going to lose himself then. And lose all his money. And go right back to being that kid that did anything for a dime and slept anywhere he could. He was going to have to be that kid again tonight. Even though he had promised himself he’d never be there again. That he would only rise, not fall. But he was falling now and he was- 

“Oikawa?” A voice broke through his panic and he raised his head enough to glance through his hair at the owner of the voice. Not that he hadn’t already realized who it was. Not that he hadn’t already felt the relief the voice flooded through him. 

“Iwaizumi?” 

“Are you okay?” 

He shook his head and stood up, sniffling a little. “Iwaizumi, can I stay with you tonight?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO PROUD THAT I GOT KITA IN THIS FIC AND HE IS A BAD BITCH  
> also mauahahahaha, the next xhapter is going to be one of two things PAIN or SOME GOOD OLD FASHION FLUFF  
> so yall better not act the up or i'll take away your fluff rights  
> kisses and shit  
> ty ty ty


	7. i tired to love you but you're not my type

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is hunter glossary pain asf...lmao have fun

_ “I love the rain.” Oikawa had told Suga on their first unofficial date together. They’d gone upstate where no mafia family could see them and walked through a park hand in hand. It had begun to rain halfway through. And the boys, unprepared, had to run to hide in a gazebo from the storm.  _

_ “But it’s so cold and wet and awful.” Suga said, running a hand through his silver hair. “The only good thing about the rain is when you get out of it.”  _

_ “No,”Oikawa shook his head. “I love it.”  _

_ “Why?”  _

_ “Because, when it rains the plants can begin to grow and trees get water and after winter and spring when the rains are the heaviest, it’s time for summer and the new life that comes with it. Rain cleans things. It’s like rebirth.”  _

_ Suga was at his side, squeezing his hand and moving to place a kiss on his cheek.  _

_ Oikawa loved the rain.  _

* * *

_ Had there been a day in his life that Oikawa Tooru had been genuinely wanted, things might have gone differently.  _

_ For a boy with a surprising amount of emotional intelligence, he seemed to lack when it came to understanding himself. He couldn’t understand his need for love, his need for friendship that went right back to the basic roots of who Oikawa was as a person.  _

_ There are people in the world who deep down are so loving and caring that the world knows nothing but how to destroy them. They get chewed up and crushed until the truest part of them is destroyed and exploited.  _

_ Oikawa was like that, he is like that.  _

_ He cared so much and no one cared for him.  _

_ And after years of living like that, he started to believe there was no one who could truly care for him at all.  _

_ Then there was Suga.  _

_ Pretty porcelain skinned Suga, with his kind words and loving touches and all the makings of a perfect first and last love. How stupid was that, for Oikawa to think that Suga would be his last love, when in the end he was barely even a love at all.  _

_ “Tooru,” He always called him Tooru. “None of this can end in the way we want it to.” He had said the first night they had spent together. “Karasuno hates Seijoh and Seijoh hates Karasuno.”  _

_ Oikawa was on his side, the light from outside Suga’s apartment making shadows across his face. Oikawa traced the shadows with his finger, and could have sworn the slight flutter of Suga’s eyes was real.  _

_ And stupid, hopeless, romantic Oikawa Tooru said. “I don’t care who hates who. I know how I feel about you.”  _

_ “And how’s that?” Suga asked.  _

_ “I love you, Koushi.”  _

_ Three words was all it took. Admitting to himself and to Suga that he was so far gone, there was no getting him back. He lied to everyone, though Mattsun probably saw right through it, and he would sneak out to see Suga. He naively told him detailed reasons as to why he couldn’t see him on some days. He thought it was what a good boyfriend did, and it probably was but most boyfriends aren’t giving away insider secrets when they explain why they can’t make it to a lunch date.  _

_ Oikawa just didn’t want Suga to think he wasn’t special to him, didn’t want him to believe that Oikawa would drop him one day.  _

_ He would never.  _

_ He could never.  _

_ Back then, a life without Sugawara Koushi never entered Oikawa’s mind.  _

_ Maybe that’s why it hurt so much.  _

* * *

_ He’d stopped right in front of the entrance to Suga’s apartment when his phone rang. He picked it up and Irihata was on the other end, telling him of how the night's arms deal ended in the worst possible scenario. Police were called, Karasuno was waiting for the Seijoh member’s who had run and took them in or shot them dead there. A list was told to Oikawa over the phone, a list of dead members of his family, a list with far too many familiar names.  _

_ “Matsukawa?” Oikawa said, feeling rain beginning to run down his forehead.  _

_ “He’s okay.” Irihata said.  _

_ Oikawa released a breath that would have been his last had Mattsun not been okay, and he hung up the phone and shook his head at Suga. He wanted him to comfort him, to do something, to make him feel better. He hadn’t even connected the dots from Karasuno to Seijoh to Suga and Oikawa standing out in the night with rain falling down on them.  _

_ Suga wasn’t Karasuno in his eyes anymore. And there was a reason for that, he noticed quickly the change in Suga’s face.  _

_ Suga cocked his head at Oikawa’s confusion.  _

_ “No,” Oikawa shook his head. “No, you didn’t know.”  _

_ Suga walked forward, and Oikawa held his ground wanting those soft arms around him.  _

_ “You didn’t know, right? You wouldn’t do that to me.” Oikawa continued to shake his head, rain spilling off his curls as he did so. “You wouldn’t do that to me, you love me.”  _

_ Suga’s arms came around Oikawa and held him tight, and Oikawa, filled with relief, let himself fall against the other boy.  _

_ “Oh, Tooru.” Suga laughed. He laughed. And when Oikawa tried to pull away, he held him tighter, keeping him right where he wanted him and right where Oikawa wanted to be, despite his better judgement. “Tooru, I’m not sure there is anyone in the world who could love you.”  _

_ “But, you said-”  _

_ “People lie all the time.”  _

_ Oikawa pushed off against him now, the spell broken. The past year crumbling around him. All the self worth he’d gathered, all the changes for the better. His stupid complexes had been broken by Suga and replaced with an Oikawa Tooru that would have been unrecognizable to most he’d known. Oikawa had changed and he thought Suga was changing with him.  _

_ “You lied.” Oikawa choked out.  _

_ Suga shrugged, smiling like a devil. “Did you honestly think I could love you?”  _

Yes.  _ Oikawa thought.  _ I did. 

_ “You were the only person I thought could love me.” He took a shuddering breath. “You are the only person who has ever loved me.”  _

_ Suga shook his head.  _

_ “You love me.” Oikawa repeated.  _

_ “No, I don't.” Suga said, confidently as if this had been his plan all along. To break Oikawa’s heart in the rain like a stupid sad song. “I never have and never will, all this was a plan to make Karasuno more power-”  _

_ “Stop.”  _

_ “-ful and destroy Seijoh, ruining your-”  _

_ “Please, shut up.”  _

_ “-reputation as the next in line.”  _

_ “Shut up, Koushi!” Oikawa screamed, balling his fists.  _

_ “I mean, how do you expect to lead a family when you fall for the first person who shows you more than half an inch of affection?” Suga asked, and Oikawa looked up at him, surprisingly hurt by the dig. “You are an embarrassment, and everyone knows it. We went after you for a reason, Oikawa Tooru. Because though you might give off a devil-may-care attitude, you are really just a broken little boy who wasn’t good enough for his own family to want him.”  _

_ “Koushi-” Oikawa felt like his head was being ripped out of his chest, it hurt so bad.  _

_ “It’s true.” Suga shrugged. “Maybe you should go check on Seijoh now, they must be hurting after what we did to them tonight.”  _

_ “Koushi, wait.” Oikawa stepped forward, tripping and gripping onto Suga’s sleeve to stay upright. Suga pulled his arm back like the thought of Oikawa touching him disgusted him. His face even filled with disgust. Oikawa thought of nights of his skin on Suga’s, and now suddenly every happy memory was changed and horribly disfigured in Oikawa's mind.  _

_ The movement of Suga sent Oikawa falling into the wet ground beneath him and suga looked down at him sneering. “Honestly, Tooru. Have some self respect.”  _

_ He turned walking away into his apartment, leaving Oikawa alone there in the rain.  _

_ Rain which was supposed to cleanse, or signal rebirth or new life. But Oikawa sat in the rain and felt dirty and tired and like he might die right there. The rain wasn’t doing anything but wiping away an Oikawa Tooru that could have been, a flickering out light that died at the tiniest wind. Oikawa would never be the same.  _

_ And he fucking hated the rain.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the title is from the song animal by sir chloe because suga is a fucking animal...rude asf 
> 
> so sorry for pain   
> xoxo, kisses ig


	8. a truth so loud you can't ignore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back to our regularly scheduled program after that last chapter

How Iwaizumi had ended up standing in front of Oikawa with no shirt on was beyond him. 

The ending of the fight between the Seijoh and Karasuno boys had been less than climatic. Iwaizumi was barely regaining himself after that killer kick to his stomach when the boss had instructed the fighting to stop and the three boys to be let go. Iwaizumi speculated it had something to do with Oikawa but he wouldn’t know since the usually talkative boy had been completely silent the whole walk home. 

Mattsun said something to Makki about Irihata clearly being pissed if they hadn’t been given a ride back, but Iwaizumi didn’t really care why Irihata was pissed because he was pissed to be getting soaked in the rainstorm while they walked the mile and half it took them to get back to the apartment. 

Oikawa walked silently next to Iwaizumi, his arms around himself in a hug and sniffling every so often. 

Iwaizumi hadn’t gotten anything out of him. 

“Iwaizumi, can I stay with you tonight?” He had asked. 

And Iwaizumi, without a second thought, said “Yes.” 

Then nothing. 

Silence. 

Minus the two idiots behind them laughing about the fight that could have seriously hurt any of them. 

Iwaizumi was beginning to feel the after effects of the fight by the time they got home. His head was ringing and his shoulder, raw from the misguided bullet, ached. Luckily, it seemed neither Makki or Mattsun cared about dressing any of their wounds. Makki didn’t even change before plummeting face first into the couch. Mattsun followed, collapsing on the floor. 

“You have a bedroom with a bed, Hanamaki.” Iwaizumi said, kicking off his shoes. 

Makki waved his hand above his head. “Too far, sleep here.” 

Iwaizumi chuckled, but it was short lived as he watched Oikawa gingerly take off his shoes and pad into the apartment. He looked to Iwaizumi, like a lost puppy not sure which way home was. He just tilted his head back towards his small room and walked towards it. 

With Oikawa close behind, he entered the room. 

“Do you want a change of clothes?” Iwaizumi asked. 

Oikawa nodded looking around the room, still mute as ever. His eyes were red and his face was splotchy, Iwaizumi could see that now. 

_ So he had been crying.  _

Iwaizumi threw a shirt and a pair of sweats down on the bed. “There you go.” 

“Thanks.” Oikawa said, quietly. 

“Yeah.” Iwaizumi nodded at him before gathering his own change of clothes and going into the bathroom in the hallway. He changed, throwing the wet suit over the shower curtain and, sans a shirt, began working on his wounds. 

It didn’t take him long to realize he had absolutely no idea what he was doing or how to make his body feel better. He couldn’t even reach the place on his back where he was bleeding from the bullet. On his face, a black eye was forming and a bruise was covering his chin. Not to mention his teeth hurt from the impact of the punch that landed there. 

He hissed in pain as he began cleaning off the more noticeable cuts on his face and lips. 

“Pain medication will be your best friend for a few days.” Oikawa said from the doorway. He was leaning against the frame, the only thing alight in the dark apartment. He still spoke softly, but now it seemed to be more out of respect for the two snoring assholes in the living room than sadness. Iwaizumi turned to him and Oikawa’s face scrunched up. “Ugh, and ice.” 

“You’ve got a nice one there too.” Iwaizumi said, pointing to the bruise on Oikawa’s cheekbone. 

Oikawa shrugged, “Nothing I can’t handle.” 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and huffed. “I guess you would know all the ways to cover up signs of a fight.” 

“What do you mean by that?” Oikawa sounded offended or maybe scared. 

_ So that wasn’t a conversation topic he liked.  _

“Just that you know how to make bruises go away,” Iwaizumi said, looking at him skeptically. 

Oikawa seemed to calm with the confusion in Iwaizumi’s tone. He clearly thought that Iwaizumi had known something. 

“Well, I wouldn’t want to have anything so ugly covering my pretty face.” Oikawa flaunted, making Iwaizumi groan and turn back to the mirror as he restarted his efforts on dressing his wounds. “Let me help you, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa said, walking into the room and grabbing the washcloth out of Iwaizumi’s hand. 

“This isn’t the first fight I’ve been in, you know? I can handle this myself.” 

“Right,” Oikawa said, hopping up so he could sit on the sink. “Mr. Tough-Iwa-Chan.” 

“Shut up.” 

“I saw that bruise you got after I hit you, and I didn’t even hit you that hard. You’ve gotta take a little better care of yourself.” Oikawa rolled his eyes, grabbing Iwaizumi’s chin. “Besides, you can't reach that wound on your back anyways.” 

Iwaizumi tightened up a little as Oikawa began to clean off the cuts of his face. “So, are you going to talk at all about what happened tonight?” He asked. 

Oikawa had one hand balanced on Iwaizumi’s chin and the other on his shoulder, he scrunched his face a little and shook his head. “Why would I tell you any of that?” 

Iwaizumi shrugged, he didn’t have a good answer. Really, he just wanted to know what had happened and maybe help Oikawa a little but it seemed like he didn’t really want any help. 

“It’s not like we’ve even known each other that long,” Oikawa said, beginning to clean the wound again. “I’m not really the type to tell a stranger everything about me just because he asks.” 

“Stranger?” Iwaizumi repeated. 

Oikawa looked up from Iwaizumi’s lips to his eyes, they were unreasonably close to each other and it shouldn’t have put Iwaizumi on edge as much as it did. “Yeah, I don’t even know the first thing about you and you don’t know the first thing about me.” 

They stayed there, looking at each other for a little longer than necessary. Iwaizumi felt like he was locked out of anything beyond Oikawa’s brown eyes. Like even if Oikawa decided to tell him anything, it would be entirely useless because Oikawa was a locked box that only gave what it wanted to give. 

Had he always been like this? Or had there been a time where Oikawa Tooru knew how to trust?

“Why’d you help me that night?” Iwaizumi asked. 

Oikawa looked genuinely confused, “Huh?” 

“Mattsun told me you were in trouble the night we first met, why did you help me if you were in trouble?” He repeated. 

Oikawa let his hands drop and pursed his lips together. Iwaizumi looked at the darkening bruise on his face, wondering who had given him that and wanting to do so much worse to whoever had. “I don’t know.” Oikawa said. “By all means it was a stupid thing to do, but it already happened so it doesn’t really matter why I did it.” 

“It matters to me.” Iwaizumi said. 

Oikawa had been looking down at the bloody cloth in his hands but looked back up at Iwaizumi's words. He seemed to be confused as to why Iwaizumi would say something like that, and to be fair even Iwaizumi wondered why he said that. Maybe because he was sure that Oikawa knew exactly why he had done what he did. Because even though those brown eyes blocked out so much, Iwaizumi was sure of that. 

That Oikawa Tooru had saved his ass that night for a reason, and he wanted to know why. 

“Why would that matter?” Oikawa asked, then he pushed on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “Turn around.” 

Iwaizumi did as he was told, leaning back on the counter that Oikawa sat on. He felt the other boy’s knee brush against his hip, and a strange fear ran through him. A fear that he couldn’t understand. 

“You’re my friend.” He said under his breath. 

“Huh?” 

Iwaizumi spoke louder, “You’re my friend. Not a stranger, but my friend. And I want to understand you. That’s why it matters.” He twisted his head to look back and Oikawa blinked at him. Then the brown haired boy looked back at the bloody mess on Iwaizumi’s shoulder and shoved his hand covered with the wet cloth onto the wound harshly. 

Iwaizumi yelped and jumped away from Oikawa, who had already begun laughing. “What the fuck, Oikawa! That hurt!” 

Oikawa leaped off the counter and smiled, ruffling Iwaizumi’s hair. “Toughen up, Iwa-chan.” 

“You are such a shitty guy.” 

“It keeps me up at night,” Oikawa said. “I’m sure you can handle it from here.” And he exited the bathroom, leaving Iwaizumi alone and confused. 

* * *

They shared a bed that night, turned away from each other and acting like the other wasn’t right there. Iwaizumi was trying his best to sleep, he was so tired and yet all he could do was think about how scared he was when Oikawa’s leg brushed against his hip. 

He couldn’t figure out why it had made him so scared, why something so irrelevant could make him feel like that. 

But late into the night, or very early in the morning, while Oikawa snored on the other side of the bed, Iwaizumi reached a conclusion. He laid in that sweet spot between wakefulness and sleep where a person began to feel a pull away from their body, where every lie you told yourself was revealed and every truth you pushed down was exposed. 

And in this state, Iwaizumi realized what the fear he felt with Oikawa touching him was. 

It was the fear that once Oikawa Tooru’s touches started, Iwaizumi Hajime wouldn’t want them to stop. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iwaoi: deep convo where they cover up all of the horrible trauma they have by talking in code while still realizing they like each other a little bit   
> matsuhana: can yall keep it down in there??


	9. gotta lot less than a lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yuh

Iwaizumi was relieved to wake up and not find Oikawa in his bed. He felt hungover, and every action he had made towards Oikawa last night filled him with regret. It wasn’t even like they had done anything, it just felt like now that Iwaiumi had admitted to himself how he felt about Oikawa, Oikawa must also know. 

The second he moved his body the hungover feeling was replaced by the pain and ache of his body.  _ Damn, Karasuno didn’t mess around.  _

He fumbled out of bed, running a hand through his hair and padding out to the kitchen where Mattsun was slumped on the counter bar and Makki was cooking something. 

“Look who’s up!” Makki said, cheerfully. 

“Volume five, Hanamaki.” Iwaizumi said, sliding into the chair besides Mattsun. The small apartment Makki and Iwaizumi dweled in had a half wall that seperated the living room and kitchen. The wall was wide enough to act as a bar that the two usually sat at for meals. When they sat down to eat, which wasn’t often. 

Mattsun leaned forward on his hand and looked over at Iwaizumi, “You were up late.” 

“Was I?” 

“Talking,” Mattsun said, carefully. “With Oikawa?” 

Iwaziumi shrugged, “And? He helped me with my injuries and we were just talking about last night.” 

“Did he tell you anything?” Mattsun asked. 

Iwaizumi had first thought Mattsun was threatening him, trying to tell him to back the fuck up and leave Oikawa alone. But now, it was clear that Mattsun was actually trying to find out if Iwaizumi had learned anything. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be Oikawa’s best friend? I thought you always knew what was up with him.” 

Mattsun groaned, “I know when Oikawa’s lying. I can’t read his mind.” 

Makki set down three plates on the half wall, leaning forward as the boy began to eat standing up. “So did he say anything?” 

“No.” 

Mattsun sighed, “He’s so annoying. He always locks up when it comes to Irihata.” 

“You think something happened with the boss?” Makki asked through a mouthful of eggs. 

Iwaizumi looked over at him in disgust, but Makki seemed uninterested in keeping up any form of manners as he continued to stuff his face. 

“That’s what makes the most sense.” Mattsun said, beginning to eat. “Oikawa’s too emotional.” 

“Oikawa?” Iwaizumi and Makki said. 

“Our Oikawa?” Makki repeated. 

“Emotional?” Iwaizumi said, gawking. 

Mattsun rolled his eyes, “I wouldn’t expect you two to understand him, yet. I barely know him and I’ve been friends with him since we were kids.” Mattsun stabbed at his eggs. 

“How did you two even meet in the first place?” Iwaizumi asked. 

“At an orphanage.” 

He said it so casually and yet neither Makki or Iwaizumi flinched at the words. Mattsun looked over at them, disappointed by the lack of surprise on the boy’s faces. 

“Usually, that gets a bigger reaction.” 

Makki shrugged, tossing his dish into the sink. “What do you think Iwa and I just like being dirt poor with no support system?” 

“I guess-” 

“Listen, Issei, I think we are  _ all  _ orphans with sad pasts so try and make the story interesting and heartfelt rather than relying on shock value.” Makki said, patting Mattsun's shoulder. 

“Issei?” Iwaizumi said looking over at Makki. 

Makki smiled, “Jealous. Should I start calling you Hajime?” 

“No thanks.” Iwaizumi said. 

“So, back to  _ my  _ story.” Mattsun said, raising his voice. “We were eight when our parents died and the orphanage we were sent to was horribly underfunded and just generally bad. Oikawa and I both came at the same time. I only had my dad and he died from a heart attack.” 

“Oikawa?” Iwaizumi asked. 

“No clue, he’s never told me.” 

“Have you ever asked?” 

Mattsun sighed, “That’s not the kind of relationship we have. We don’t ask each other how we are, we don’t unpack what’s in the past. If Oikawa wanted me to know he would tell me, asking would do me no good.” Iwaizumi pursed his lips, frustrated he wasn’t learning anything new about Oikawa and frustrated that he didn’t know Oikawa as well as Mattsun. 

“It was such dog shit that when we were ten, we decided to bail.” Mattsun leaned forward on the counter. “We lived on the street for years, getting money when we could. It was the two of us against the world, until we met Irihata.” 

Iwaizumi and Makki had quieted down now, intrigued by the origin of Oikawa and Irihata. 

“Oikawa pick pocketed him, some choice.” Mattsuns said, rolling his eyes. “Irihata really could have done whatever he wanted with us and he was brand new to the whole boss thing when we met him so it would have done him better to kill us. Instead, he was more than happy to take on two street rats and make them into mafia members. Which worked out for Oikawa and me. 

“I was always more physical in my attacks, Oikawa was more cerebral. So I was trained to fight and Oikawa rose up in the ranks as a communicator. We joined when we were fourteen and Oikawa became second only to the boss by sixteen. 

“‘King of Tricks’, that’s what they called Oikawa in the family and eventually it spread through the city.” Mattsun sat up. “He’s brilliant at what he does, no question about it.” 

“King of Tricks?” Iwaizumi repeated. 

“Yup.” Mattsun said, popping the end of the word. “Oikawa isn’t quick to trust, I’m a testament to that. But somehow, he makes everyone trust him so easily. I don’t think Oikawa would say it himself, but he would be brilliant at making friends if he wasn’t so fucking prideful. The guy has a one track mind to the top and won’t let anyone get in his way. Not Karasuno, not Irihata, not you two and not me.” 

“You make him sound like an absolute dickwad.” Makki said, scrunching his nose. 

“Well, he kind of is.” Mattsun shrugged, “It doesn’t matter though. I don’t intend on getting in between him and what he wants, so I should be completely fine. It’s the people that get in his way that should be worried.” 

Iwaizumi pursed his lips, listening carefully to the words that Mattsun said and trying to find the Oikawa he was talking about in the Oikawa who’d saved him twice now. Better yet, he tried to understand how the Oikawa Mattsun knew, was the same Oikawa who had fallen in love with the enemy. 

“Then how did-” Iwaizumi started to voice his question. 

“If you are asking about Suga, I have no fucking idea.” Mattsun said. “Honest to god, I have no clue how the hell that shit bag did it. What I do know is that Oikawa and I have known each other for ten years and I have days where I question if I even know the guy or if he is projecting a false persona all day everyday. And somehow, a guy like that was able to be manipulated like a puppet by Karasuno.” 

Iwaizumi and Makki looked at each other, then back to Mattsun who was glaring at his plate. 

“Karasuno is dangerous, but they messed up the day they decided to fuck with Oikawa. He’s still recovering right now, trying to figure out how to be himself again. How to be the King of Tricks again. But when he does,” Mattsun smiled and it gave Iwaizumi a glimmer of hope for Seijoh’s future. “Karasuno isn’t going to know what the fuck hit them.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yuhhhhhhhh


	10. all used up, pretty boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a long time coming, and it's mediocre but painful

Oikawa didn’t sleep last night. He couldn’t, not with Iwaizumi right besides him the whole night. So the second it was late enough for the buses, taxis, and trains to start running, Oikawa left Iwaizumi’s apartments quiet as he could. He didn’t change out of Iwaizumi’s clothes, which he couldn’t help but regret by the time he got back to the Seijoh house. 

He crept up to his room and changed, tucking the clothes he had been wearing into the back of one of his drawers. 

_Later,_ He told himself. _I’ll give them back later._

He changed into a button up and a pair of nice pants, spending a second to run his fingers through his curly hair before heading up to Irihata’s office. 

Oikawa hated the way he felt, hated how much dread he felt as he approached the door. He hated that even though he wanted nothing more than to be in the warmth of Iwaizumi’s small apartment, he had to be in this cold empty house. 

He knocked twice, not opening the door this time but waiting for Irihata to call him in. 

“Come in.” 

He took a deep breath before stepping into the room. “Good morning, boss.” He said upon entering. 

Irihata looked up from his desk, the glare he sent Oikawa enough to make the boy’s steps falter as he worked his way across the room and into the chair in front of Irihata. “You made it back. Did you learn your lesson, or should I think about dwelling out more punishment for you?” 

Oikawa’s mind flashed with the hit he’d gotten last night and with it the memory of a million other hits that Irihata had dealt him. His upper back ached from an old scar that wouldn’t ever heal. 

“I won’t talk back again. I let my emotions get the better of me.” 

Irihata nodded, “Sit, then.” 

Oikawa did, and crossed his legs. He was scared to make one wrong move. “So, what is the plan now?” 

“The plan with Karasuno?” Irihata asked, tossing papers onto his desk. “We can’t deal with them on our own, unfortunately. I called in reinforcements.” 

Oikawa sat up, ready to fight with Irihata on the actions he had taken but one look from his senior had him backing down. 

“Karasuno gained power by taking advantage of their friendships, we need to do the same.” Irihata pursed his lips. “As much as it pains me to do so.” 

“Who is willing to team up with us after our blunder last night?” 

“ _Your_ blunder.” Irihata corrected. “And I will not be telling you that information, not until you prove to me that you are worth trusting.” 

“Sir.” Oikawa said, eyes widening. Irihata never went so far to say he didn’t trust Oikawa. 

Irihata leaned back in his seat. “It was one thing when it was Sugawara, it was another when you were blatantly giving away trade secrets to an enemy. But what I honestly cannot understand, Oikawa, is why you would allow a thief and criminal to trick you into letting him join the family.” 

“What?” Oikawa said quietly. 

“Iwaizumi Hajime.” Irihata said. “I’ve had a conversation with Kunimi recently and he mentioned having met Iwaizumi on his first day, which wouldn’t have been odd except for the fact that it was before Iwaizumi officially joined.” Oikawa’s nerves were on fire while he listened to Irihata speak. “Would you like to say anything about that?” 

Oikawa remained quiet, his mind racing to figure out something to say. 

“And don’t lie, because I’ve already connected all the dots. The night you first met, the reason the two of you met, all of it.” Irihata said, crossing his arms. “I’ll be taking the cost of fixing my wall out of his first paycheck.” 

“Take it out of mine.” Oikawa said, softly. 

“What was that?” 

“Take it out of mine.” He repeated. “I was the one who fired the gun so take it out of mine.” 

Irihata narrowed his eyes, “I don’t understand. What did you not learn from your whole affair with Sugawara? Why attempt this again?” 

Oikawa shook his head, “I-” 

“There is no life for someone who messes around with a mafia boss.” Irihata said, “You are signing that boy up for this for the rest of his life. Do you want to be the one responsible for that?” 

Oikawa looked down, biting his tongue. He had already felt the horrible weight of that responsibility, already found himself feeling guilty for everything he was putting Iwaizumi through. He had felt as if it might as well have been his own hand that had dealt the blows to Iwaizumi’s face. Like the bullet wound had been his doing. Maybe that was why he had offered to help clean it. 

_No._ Oikawa thought. _Be honest with yourself, Oikawa. You wanted to be close to him._

“What are you going to do?” He asked. 

“Nothing.” 

He looked up at the boss, the only father figure he had ever had, and furrowed his brows. 

“Iwaizumi is a good enough fighter and he has a good enough head on his shoulder that he won’t cross me. So, I don’t really care why you wanted him in the family.” Irihata stood and walked around to where Oikawa was sitting his hand dragging on the boy’s shoulder before resting on the sore spot on Oikawa’s back. “You are pissing me off, Oikawa. You are distracted and as of late everything you do turns sour for us.” He patted his back. “Fix it.” 

A knock on the door had Irihata’s attention taken away from Oikawa.

“Yes?” He said. 

Some suit poked his head in, “They are here.” 

Irihata nodded and motioned for the man to send them in before turning to Oikawa once again, “You are excused.” Oikawa stood and began walking to the door, “And Oikawa.” He turned one last time to Irihata, eyebrows raised. He tried to maintain nonchalance but he felt his body shaking at the conversation. It might have ended well, but he couldn’t help but feel threatened by the whole talk. “At some point you must realize that you are the common theme in all your failed relationships. Perhaps you should stop attempting them, all you do is hurt people.” 

* * *

When Makki, Mattsun and Iwaizumi headed to the family house for the day, there was an odd amount of cars outside. And when they entered there was an odd amount of commotion. Iwaizumi drifted off from the other two and headed up the twisting stairs towards where he hoped to find Oikawa. He found the boy glaring down at an open ballroom towards the back of the house. 

Oikawa leaned on the railing of the second story that overlooked the large room, where a table had been placed in the middle and a meeting was commencing. If they weren’t supposed to be there, no one said anything. Iwaizumi assumed it was enough to put Oikawa in his place by banishing him to the second story, that they needn't bother banning him from viewing the meeting at all. 

“Oikawa.” 

The boy looked over and pursed his lips, before returning back to his glaring.

Iwaizumi came up beside Oikawa and rested against the banister with him, “What’s happening?” 

“Meeting with Shiratorizawa, we are teaming up with them to take down Karasuno.” Oikawa explained, his face twisting in anger. 

“You don’t like them?” 

“Not even close.” Oikawa said. “I hate their guts and they are only being brought in because Irihata thinks that I’m not good enough.” 

“But you are.” 

“But I am.” Oikawa said, biting his lips and leaning forward. “Big guy next to Washijo, the Shiratorizawa boss, it’s Ushijimia Wakatoshi.” Iwaizumi looked over at Oikawa, the other boy’s eyes were piercing. The soft brown color seemingly replaced with a bright fire-like rage. Iwaizumi hoped to never be on the other side of that glare. 

“You don’t like him?” 

“Understatement.” Oikawa said curtly. 

Looking back down, Iwaizumi watched as the two mafia bosses discussed plans. He sized up Ushijima. The guy was pretty big and incredibly stoic. No wonder Oikawa and him didn’t get along. 

“We need our forces doubled, what with all that bullshit Karasuno is pulling.” Irihata said, passing a file across the table to Washijo. 

“I couldn’t agree more.” The other boss said, looking at the file. 

Besides Ushijima, a red-headed boy with his feet kicked up on the table laughed. The attention in the room turned to him and he cut off the quick sound. “Sorry, was that out loud.” 

“Do you have something you wish to voice, Tendo?” 

The red-head slipped his feet off the table and stood up, he stretched his long limbs out and in doing so casted his gaze back and up at Oikawa. Next to Iwaizumi, Oikawa bristled and a sound rose up from the back of his throat. One of irritation. 

“The only reason we are here is because you can’t keep your men in line, Irihata.” 

“Show some respe-” Washijo began scolding Tendo. 

“He isn’t wrong.” Ushijima spoke. “I see nothing wrong with an allegiance with Seijoh. He looked over at his own boss. “But I would prefer if Oikawa Tooru was not included in that arrangement.” 

“That little shit.” Oikawa muttered. Iwaizumi watched Oikawa’s knuckles turn white as his hands gripped the banister, his nails digging into the soft wood. “He better watch his mouth or else-” 

Iwaizumi didn’t know much about how to comfort someone so angry. He thought back to his childhood with Makki, the other boy tended to display his frustrations in very different ways then Oikawa did. Everything about Oikawa was foriegn to Iwaizumi, but at the same time he felt sure that he could help the boy. 

That’s why his hand came to rest on top of Oikawa’s, in an attempt to quell the anger. Oikawa silenced himself, listening again to the conversation-- not acknowledging Iwaizumi’s hand. 

“Eventually, that will not be possible.” Irihata said, “Oikawa is the next in line, he is my second. Once he regains his head, he will be integral to any actions Seijoh takes.” 

Washijo leaned back, crossing his arms. Iwaizumi could already tell that for Shiratorizawa, it was what Ushijima said that was law. Forget what the boss wanted, or anyone else for that matter. It was a one-man family. 

“However, for now-” Irihata continued, “He can be left out of our dealings.” 

* * *

Oikawa couldn’t listen anymore, he pulled his hand out from under Iwaizumi’s and stormed off towards his room. He knew that the boy was following him. While he wanted nothing more, Irihata’s words floated in his head. 

_All you do is hurt people._  
He opened his door and turned to Iwaizumi, “Stop following me!” 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, the same pissed off expression he always had was painted on his face. “Why? So you can sulk in your room alone like you sulked last night?” 

“I do not sulk-” Iwaizumi pushed past Oikawa and entered his room. “Hey!” 

“You do sulk.” Iwaizumi said. “Like a little girl.” He paced to the far side of the room before turning and crossing his arms. 

“You are mean, Iwa-chan.” 

“And you’re on the brink of self-destruction.” Oikawa furrowed his brows, shutting his door with a slam. “We all see it; me, Mattsun, hell, even Makki.” Iwaizumi shook his head, “If you keep blaming yourself for what happened with Sugawara, all you are going to do is cause more problems.” 

Oikawa began to speak but Iwaizumi charged forward. 

“You heard Irihata, he needs you but he needs you with a level head. So pull it out of your fucking ass.” 

“They can’t just throw me off of any family business!” Oikawa exploded. “And Suga was the one who tricked me, I can’t be blamed for Karasuno being dirty, lying, conniving crows!” 

“You were the one tricked by them.” Iwaizumi said, still even toned as Oikawa yelled in frustration. 

“I’m the next in line. _Me!_ And fucking Ushijima Wakatoshi gets to make the call on whether I’m on a job or not!” He screamed. “Can’t you see how fucking ridiculous that is?” 

“I can,” Iwaizumi said. “But from the five second of that meeting I heard before you came in here to throw a little hissy fit, Ushijima is the one controlling Shiratorizawa. Maybe you should try to get on his good side.” 

“I don’t need help from anyone.” Oikawa began to pace in front of Iwaizumi. “When Seijoh is mine, we will be independent. I won’t rely on anyone else.” 

Iwaizumi scoffed, “Please. You are only human, Oikawa.” 

Oikawa froze in his tracks. He thought about all that he had endured to get here. How many nights he had gone to bed hungry and cold, how many beatings he’d received from Irihata to mold him into the perfect mafia member. Millions of pieces of Oikawa Tooru were scattered through time, and they would never be recovered. 

No, Iwaizumi was wrong. He was only standing here right now because he wasn’t human, he was so much more. 

“Oikawa.” Iwaizumi said, his voice still so calm. 

“Why aren’t you more angry?” Oikawa said, his head lowered and his eyes locked on Iwaizumi’s. 

“Angry?” Iwaizumi asked. 

“I guess that’s a dumb question.” Oikawa turned around, his back to Iwaizumi. “This is happening to me, not you. Of course, you are calm. There is nothing for you to be angry about.” 

A familiar and strong hand rested on Oikawa’s shoulder. “I’m pissed.” Iwaizumi said, turning Oikawa around. “I’m pissed at the world nearly everyday of my life for how it picks and chooses who wins and loses. I’m pissed that the plan last night didn’t work. I’m pissed that Karasuno gets away with murder.And I’m pissed at you for being a little baby about everything.”

Oikawa scoffed, going to turn his head away from Iwaizumi but the other boy grabbed his chin with his hand. 

“Hey.” He said, turning Oikawa’s face back to him. “I’m pissed because Makki made breakfast and didn’t do the dishes. I’m pissed because the traffic was bad and we had to sit for thirty minutes in the middle of the city.” Oikawa laughed, rolling his eyes. 

_How does he do it so easily?_ Oikawa wondered. How did Iwaizumi pluck him out of his spiral just with a few words? _How does he make my stomach sink and my head buzz with some unknown feeling?_

“But mostly,” His voice lowered, it softened. Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi’s green eyes and saw a gentleness to them that he hadn’t seen before. “I’m pissed at myself, Oikawa. That’s why I’m not angry for you and for what is happening. Because, I’m being selfish and thinking only about myself. About how if I had done last night differently, maybe you wouldn’t have gotten in so much trouble. And how it seems that everything has only worsened for you since that day that I broke into Irihata’s place. I’m so pissed at myself because you have a bruise on your cheekbone and I feel like I put it there.” 

“Iwa-” Oikawa began. 

His words were cut off abruptly, not because Iwaizumi began to speak and not out of Oikawa’s own volition. No, his words were stopped by Iwaizumi’s lips slamming into his. He staggered back at the impact. 

Iwaizumi’s hand that had already been on Oikawa’s face softened from a grasp to something like a caress. The other wrapped around him and rested on the small of his back. Oikawa had been kissed many times before, but Iwaizumi left his legs wobbly causing him to succumb to the other boy’s will as he pushed Oikawa back. 

When the two collided with Oikawa’s shut door, Iwaizumi’s hand abandoned Oikawa’s face and cradled his head gently so that it did not hit the wood. 

Nothing else about the kiss was gentle. It was rushed sloppy, as both boys took everything they could from each other. There was no stopping for air only more, more, more, _more._

Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi’s shirt with his hands, holding it tight like it was the only thing keeping him from crumbling to the ground and maybe it was. 

Iwaizumi pulled back for a second, both boys gasping for air. His hand had moved back to Oikawa’s face and it skirted along his hairline, pushing the brown curls back. 

“Pretty.” Iwaizumi murmured onto Oikawa’s lips before beginning to kiss him again. 

There was no point in not completely submitting to the kiss, as Oikawa felt his legs grow weaker and weaker. He might have slipped to the ground had Iwaizumi not pressed more into him, keeping Oikawa wedged between himself and the door. The pressure invoked a moan from Iwaizumi.

_All you do is hurt people._

Irihata’s words flashed through Oikawa’s mind and he began to push half-heartedly against Iwaizumi’s chest, not truly wanting to break the kiss. 

_All you do is hurt people._

Oikawa thought of what Iwaizumi had said, how he had been blaming himself for the bruise on his cheek. Oikawa didn’t want to be that burden on Iwaizumi, he didn’t want to be that burden on anyone. He couldn’t be, not when he was well on his way to controlling an entire mafia family. 

Not to mention, Suga… 

That feeling he felt around Iwaizumi so often, it wasn’t unfamiliar at all. It was just that Oikawa had tried to distance himself from any variation of it. 

Any possible indication of- 

Oikawa had barely survived Suga, his heart couldn’t take another break. 

“Stop!” Oikawa spoke, breaking the kiss. The mood changed instantly as Oikawa shoved Iwaizumi off him. 

Both boys stood panting for a second, regaining their breath. Iwaizumi blinked at Oikawa, “I’m sorry if-” He said. 

Oikawa wiped his lips with the back of his hand. “Don’t _ever_ fucking do that again.” He said. 

“Excuse me?” 

“Don’t kiss me. Don’t try to solve my problems.” Oikawa clarified. “Don’t _fucking_ do that again.” Oikawa walked past Iwaizumi towards the back of his room. 

Iwaizumi followed the boy's movement, still blinking in confusion “You kissed me back.” 

“Get out.” Oikawa said. 

“What the fuck, Oikawa?” Iwaizumi’s voice raised, “If you didn’t want to kiss me, why kiss me back?” 

“Get out, Iwaizumi.” 

“You can’t do this to yourself, you can’t isolate yourself from everyone just because it’s easier that way.” 

Oikawa turned around violently. “Is it so hard to imagine that maybe I just don’t feel that way about you? Maybe I didn’t want that? No, can’t be that.” He said sarcastically. “Can it? Oikawa must be so broken he just can’t understand his own feelings.” Oikawa raised his voice. “I’m not some broken thing for you to fix, Iwaizumi. Now, get the fuck out of my room.” 

Iwaizumi still wore the same blank expression he always did when he said, “Whatever. Fuck you, Oikawa.” And turned and walked out of the room. 

The second the door closed, Oikawa crumbled to the ground in a heap of emotions. Tears involuntarily began to spring from his eyes as he curled in upon himself. 

He didn’t want to hurt him, not Iwaizumi. 

But most importantly, he didn’t want to be vulnerable ever again. 

Oikawa Tooru wasn’t human, and he refused to act like he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, how do you feel about that huh!?  
> don't worry, i'm about to make yall even madder! If you think this is pain ooooooo baby just wait hahahahahahahahaha  
> xoxo ty for reading


End file.
